El reencuentro de dos mundos
by carloscarmain
Summary: Gohan al estar entrenado con su padre en al habitación del tiempo para volverse más fuerte para vencer a Cell pero en uno de sus ataques crean un portal el cual se traga a Gohan y lo manda otro mundo donde conoce a Akeno, después de un año Gohan regresa a su mundo pero no sin saber que el volvería dentro de 6 años por el mismo portal.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Gohan y Goku, estaban entrenando en la habitación del tiempo por qué dentro de 7 días se celebraría el torneo de cell en el cuan se decidirá el destino de la tierra

En el entrenamiento Gohan estaba con su padre en un choque de Kamehameha's la onda de choques era fuerte que hacía temblar esta misma pero, algo que ninguno de los 2 saiyajins, se había percatado del pequeño portal que se estaba formando en medio de esos dos poderes hasta que ambos aumentan la intensidad de estos hasta que se hizo notorio por lo cual detuvieron los ataques pero para desgracia de Gohan el era al más cercano a dicho por tal por lo cual estaba siendo arrastrado al interior del mismo. En un intento desesperado Goku trató de salvar a Gohan gritando su nombre- "Gohan!"- y Gohan haciendo la misma acción que su padre- "Papa!"- cuando goku voló lo más rápido posible el portal de cerro dejando a goku molesto tanto era su molestia que empezó a gritar- "NOOOOO MALDICION GOHAAAAAAAAN"- desbloqueando el SSJ2 y jurar encontrar a Gohan.

En el portal Gohan se encontraba preocupado diciéndose así mismo- " _no puedo moverme y lo que es aún peor no se a donde me lleva este portal"-_

Mientras tanto en Dragón Ball Z

Goku había salido de la habitación del tiempo con un pode sorprendente pero lo que le llamó la atención médica es que venía solo cosa que llamó la atención de todos por qué el había entrado con Gohan.

Piccolo fue el primero el hablar y preguntado- "¿Donde está Gohan?"- cosa que también hizo a los demás preguntarse lo mismo, Goku en su mente se planteaba en como decirle a los demás que un portal se trago a Gohan-" _Maldita sea no sé si me crean el como Gohan desapareció a través de un portal"-_ cosa que puso a un más tenso a Goku pero decidió hablar. –" Escuchen la causa que Gohan no está conmigo fue..."- y así Goku relató en la forma en como apareció el portal, y de cómo se cerró cuando trato de salvar a Gohan y también diciéndoles de una nueva transformación más poderosa que el SSJ 1.

En ese momento todos estaban en shock algo raro es que vegeta al a ver escuchado la historia de kakaroto y de la nueva transformación del SSJ no se lo podía creer que en su mente se decía-" _Maldicion ese estupido de kakaroto me volvió a superar pero lo más confuso fue el como Gohan desapareció"-_ se decía así mismo el príncipe de lo saiyajin.

Goku hablo nueva mente diciendo-" Lo más importante es derrotar a cell para poder buscar a Gohan con un tiempo límite, además tenemos que esperar un año para que las esferas del dragón vuelvan a funcionar y estaré otro día en la habitación del tiempo ya el SSJ 2 al ser más poderoso tiene un gaste significativo de ki así que volveré a entrar a perfeccionarlo al 100% y derrotar a cell"- todos aceptaron la idea de Goku así el volviendo a entrar en la habitación del tiempo para perfeccionar el SSJ 2 para derrotar a cell y esperar un año para juntar las esferas del dragón.

Mientras en el portal

Gohan estaba agotado ya que al entrenar en la habitación del tiempo y además tratar de usar su ki para evitar ser arrastrado por el portal lo dejaron muy agotado pero el evitar ser arrastrado no funcionó muy bien ya que lo agotó más-" _genial estoy viajando a través de un portal y no sé adónde me llevara pero estoy muy cansado para usar mi mi y volver a mi mundo"-_ se dijo así mismo Gohan

Pero lo que no noto Gohan fue una luz cada vez más y más brillante que significaba el final del túnel –" _Creo que parece el final de esta cosa jejejeje espero y no morir para poder volver a mi mundo y derrotar a cell"-_ eso fue lo último que dijo Gohan antes de desmayarse.

 **Universo: desconocido, Planeta: Tierra, Ubicación: Desconocida.**

En alguna parte del planeta tierra en un bosque se podía ver a una niña de 10 años alejándose lo más rápido posible de lo que parece un templo y está llorando repetía varia vences la palabra - " Mamá!"-.

Hace aproximadamente 15 min en un templo dos figuras que pertenecían a una señora entre sus 30 – 34 años una mujer de cabello negro amarrado con un listón morado y una altura entre 1.70 – 1.65 ojos color miel estaba acompañada de una niña en la edad de 10 años cabello igual negro pero, este estaba suelto y sus ojos de un color violeta se encontraban pasando el tiempo entre madre e hija hasta que alguien irrumpe brusca mente diciendo –"Shuri Himejima venimos a asesinar a esa blasfemia a la cual tú consideras tu hija, no te interpondrás en esto"- Shuri ya siendo mencionada les dice a los asesinos los cuales iban encapuchados y con espadas-" no dejaré que le hagan daño a mi hija"- abrazando a la mencionada la menor le dice así madres en lágrimas-" mama tengo miedo"- abrazando más fuerte a su madre la cual le responde tiernamente –" tranquila akeno todo estará bien te lo prometo"- le dice a su hija de la manera que ella se calme –" Shuri si te interpones en esto morirás"- le dijo uno de los asesinos el cual le estaba señalando con su espada-" JAMAS!"- dijo Shuri al asesino-" jamás les daré a mi hija si eso significa mi muerte"- volví a decir Shuri pero ya con una espada de madera-" bien tú lo quisiste"- dijo otro asesino en casi un susurro pero muy perceptible para todos en la habitación, akeno estaba asustada no sabía por esos hombres la querían muerta y por en ese momento su padre no estaba cerca por qué las había dejado en un momento como este, en un arranque de ira el primer asesino grito con rabia diciendo-" MUERE cruce de humano y ángel caído"- akeno cerró los ojos para espera su muerte pero lo que la impacto fue que su madre recibió el golpe de la espada, con sus últimas palabras y lágrimas en sus ojos le dijo Shuri a akeno-" CORRE Akeno ve al bosque"- esas fueron las últimas palabras de la madre de akeno la cual hizo caso a su madre y salió corriendo de ahí con lágrimas en sus ojos y diciéndose así misma- _"Papa o mejor dicho Baraquiel esto jamás te lo perdonaré jamás"-_ pensó akeno mientras corría al bosque.

En el templo los asesinos un poco sorprendidos se decían así mismos que protegió a su "hija" hasta el final pero lo que no esperarán fue que baraquiel regresara y viera esa escena y con furia en su voz grito-" MALDITOS MORIRÁN"- así arremetiendo contra los asesinos de su esposa, los asesinos al escuchar su voz uno dijo-"se pudo a ver evitado la muerte de tu esposa pero ella intervino cosa que causó su muerte por salvar a la niña, bueno eso ya no importa una vez te matemos iremos a por la niña"- dijo el asesino poniéndose en pose de pelea cosa que los demás imitaron, en ese momento todos se lanzaron contra el ángel caído pero no resultó lo que ellos esperarán ya que el los asesinos fácilmente.

 **Mientras en el bosque**

Akeno corría desesperadamente para evitar que los asesinos de su madre fuera tras ella, pero ella no sabía que baraquiel su padre los había asesinado para vengar a su madre.

Ella seguía corriendo pero estaba muy cansada al punto de colapsar rendida y darse por vencida pero al recordar como su madre se sacrificó para salvarla saco más fuerza para correr pero algo la detuvo fue un pequeño temblor que hizo que calera al suelo y cuando alzo la vista vio como un portal se abría y de ahí salía algo o más bien alguien.

 **Con Gohan**

Gohan veía que la luz se hacía más intensa y con sus últimas fuerzas creo un campo de fuerza para cuando calera el no sufriera heridas internas o fractura de huesos o su muerte cosa que le sirvió y cuando salió disparado del portal callo a un bosque creando un cráter grande pero no lo suficiente para llamar la atención, además disminuyó su ki por al acercarse cada vez más a la luz sintió varios ki "poderosos" y no quería llamar la atención de ese mundo.

Cuando se estrelló al suelo lo único que pudo hacer fue un escaneo de ki y pudo ver como una presencia se acercaba a él pero lo que le llamó la atención aparte de su firma de energía podía ver que no era hostil si no noble pero con algo de rencor cosa que lo puso un poco nervioso antes de quedar inconsciente.

 **Con akeno**

Ella al a ver caído al suelo y ver cómo un portal se abrió en el cielo expulsando a alguien se acercó al lugar de impacto algo lento ya que ella llevaba más de 1 hora corriendo al interior del bosque.

Cuando se acercó pudo ver un cráter y con el temor de que lo que salió del portal tomo vara de un árbol de los que estaban destruidos alrededor del cráter se acercó al borde y se quedó impactada al ver lo que había creado el cráter fue un niño de su misma edad 10 años pero lo que le llamó la atención fue la extraña ropa-armadura que llevaba, sus heridas, su cabello dorado y más a un fue que sobrevivo al impacto de la distancia de cielo al suelo. Ella se dijo a si misma –" _como sobrevivo a esa gran caída y por qué está así de herido"-_ se quedó viendo al chico de pelos dorados hasta que recordó a los asesinos de su madre estaba a punto de irse asta que escucho un-" aaah maldicion"- que provenía del chico de pelos dorados-" _no puedo dejarlo aquí y si ellos lo encuentran"-_ se dijo así akeno y tomo al chico del suelo y se lo llevó a una cueva y espero hasta que despertara

 **En el mundo de DBZ**

Goku y los guerreros Z se dirigían al torneo de cell pero Goku en esos 5 días que tubo fueron algo duros pero lo que más le impactó fue la reacción de Milk al saber lo que le había pasado a Gohan

Hace 5 días atrás

Goku se dirigía a la montaña Paoz donde lo esperaba su esposa Milk y al llegar estaba asustado, nervioso y con miedo al saber la reacción de Milk al saber que Gohan desapareció

Goku llego así casa y lo primero que hizo fue saludar Milk pero ella le dijo-"¿Goku donde está Gohan?"- cosa que puso nerviosos al saiyajin pero, tomo un semblante serio cosa que sorprendí a Milk pero ella no dijo nada y pero la respuesta de este entonces le dijo-" Milk antes que te diga esto espero y me perdones y estás en tu derecho de enojarte conmigo"- cosa que impresionó a milk-"¿De que hablas Goku?"- le dijo algo preocupada, el tomo el valor suficiente y dijo-"Milk Gohan.."-contándole todo lo qué pasó en la habitación del tiempo, entonces Milk llorando dijo-"mi Gohan mi pobre Gohan"- Goku sintió lastima y algo que la sorprendió fue que el la abrazo y le dijo llorando sorprendiendo a un más a Milk-" juro que buscaré la manera de saber donde y como traer a Gohan te lo prometo"- comentó Goku con lágrimas en sus ojos, Milk pudo ver cómo también se preocupa por Gohan como un buen padre entonces Milk dijo-" Goku gana el torneo de cell para reunir las esferas del dragón y pedirle a shen-long que regrese a Gohan"- cosa que dejó impactado a Goku pero con una gran sonrisa le dijo-"te lo prometo que regresaré a Gohan con nosotros".

Pasado esos 5 días algo duros sin la presencia de Gohan.

Goku tomo un carácter serio y no confiarse ya ante sus enemigos, cosa que sorprendió a todos incluidos a vegeta-" _mmmh kakaroto después de la "perdida" de Gohan tu carácter ante este tipos de situaciones a cambiado, pero eso no significa que me dejaré vencerán tan fácilmente ante ti insecto"-_ se dijo para sí mismo vegeta.

Cuando llegaron a la plataforma donde se ubicaba Cell y Mr. Satan alardeando que el iba a derrotar al monstruo llamado Cell. Cell no se percató del poder de Goku este dejo pelear a vegeta dándole pelea a Cell siendo derrotado así fueron las peleas hasta que llegó la pelea de Cell vs Goku el cuál estaba serio desde que empezaron los combates y Cell le comentó-" qué pasa guerrero Goku por qué tan serio, estás preocupado por qué derrote a tus amigos y piensas no poder derrotarme"- Goku no dijo nada hasta que –"que pasó con tu hijo llamado Gohan no me digas que tuvo miedo y se acobardó jajajajajajaja"- cuando Cell dijo eso Goku en un estallido de ira al recordar cómo Gohan desapareció ante el y no pudo hacer nada, la reacción de Milk y luego este insecto parado frente a el burlándose de su hijo la hizo pasar al SSJ 2 ya dominado al 100% -"cell yo te derrotaré"- fue lo que dijo Goku al lanzarse al ataque contra Cell.

 **Mientras con Gohan y Akeno**

Gohan estaba despertando después de a ver ciado de ese portal los le llamó la atención fue que estaba en una cueva había pasado 2 horas y media desde que quedo inconsciente y vio a una niña de su edad, se acercó preguntándole-" ¿oye como te llamas y me puedes decir en donde estamos?"- le dijo a Gohan-" baya hasta que despertaste pero no es descortés preguntar el nombre de alguien sin dar el tuyo"- le dijo Akeno a Gohan-" aah jejejejeje un gusto mi nombre es Son Gohan"- le dijo algo con una sonrisa nerviosa Gohan a Akeno-"jajaja un gusto son Gohan mi nombre es Akeno Himejima y respondiendo a tu pregunta de dónde estamos estamos en Japón"- le respondió Akeno a Gohan el cual quedó impactado al escuchar en donde se encontraba-"Japón!"- respondió Gohan asustado y con las manos en su cabello ya que el no había escuchado de esa capital- "si estamos en Japón son Gohan?!"- le respondió Akeno a Gohan algo confundía al ver su reacción- "solo dime Gohan"- le dijo Gohan de una forma amable a Akeno- "Gohan-san puedo decirte así?"- le dijo amablemente –"si no hay problema Akeno-san"- le dijo ahora Gohan la cual no le molesto que le diga así-" Gohan-san por qué te sorprende que estemos es Japón"- le dijo la niña de cabello negro al niño de cabellos dorados, Gohan en sus pensamientos se decía –" _no me creerá de donde vengo mmmh no se que hacer"-_ pensó pero sabiendas que estaba con ella podía decirle de donde venía- "akeno-san te contaré de donde vengo pero juras mantenerlo en secreto?"- le dijo Gohan –si Gohan-san lo prometo"- le juro Akeno a Gohan- "ok mira yo vengo de un..."- le contó Gohan de donde venía de las capitales más bien le contó casi todo ya que no le dijo nada de los saiyajines, las transformaciones del SSJ y que el era un híbrido entre saiyajin y humano, pero si le contó de su entrenamiento y el ki cosa que dejo sorprendía a Akeno- "wow Gohan-san tu mundo es sorpréndete pero ahora te diré lo qué hay en este mundo"- comentó Akeno a Gohan solo contando de como estaba divido el mundo de sus continentes, países, ciudades y también lo poco que sabía de los ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios pero su información era casi o parcialmente escasa solo contando 1% de lo que es en realidad y además no le dijo que ella también era un híbrido de un ángel caído y una humana y que su madre había muerto, dejando también algo impactado a Gohan- " baya Akeno-san también es impresionante este mundo"- comentó Gohan a Akeno.

 **En el mundo de DBZ**

Goku le estaba dando una paliza a cell y en uno de esos golpes liberó a No. 18 cuál krillin fue por ella ya que Goku golpeó a Cell mandándolo lejos y a Goku haciendo que el mismo pase a su forma semi-perfecta, cuando Cell se lanzó contra Goku pero para explotar junto a la tierra Goku llevo sus manos a su cintura del lado derecho diciendo-" **KAMEHAMEHA!** "- lanzando un poderoso kamehameha hacia Cell el cual al chocar con este lo fue desintegrando poco a poco haciendo que su plan de auto-destruirse no se llevará a cabo haciendo a Goku el que ganara el torneo, el cual se dirijo con sus amigos el cual pasó a su estado baso una vez que ganó la pela, krillin recomendó ir al templo de kami-sama

para usar los 2 deseos los cuales al llegar Goku pidió las esferas a Dende el cuál las trajo y Goku dijo –" Sal de ahí Shenlong y cumple con mi deseo"- al momento que Goku dijo eso las esferas brillaron y de ahí salió un gran dragón diciendo-" Díganme cuáles son sus deseos puede ser el que sea solo puedo cumplir 2 deseos"-dijo el imponente dragón shen-long- Goku pregunto a sus amigos si podía usar un deseo ellos sabiendo a lo que se refería asintieron Goku se acercó y le comentó al dragón-"shen-long es posibles que regreses a son Gohan a este mundo?"- pregunto Goku –" si es posible"- al momento que el dragón dijo eso Goku estaba apunto de decir algo pero el dragón hablo-" si lo traigo de vuelta a este mundo será por los dos deseos"- cosa que no le gusto a Goku y mejor se resignó y le dejo los deseos a krillin los cuales fueron revivir a las personas muertas por Cell y convertir a No.18 en humana.

Goku después de que Dende le curará las heridas se dirigió al monte Paoz a decirle a Milk que si se podía regresar a Gohan a este mundo pero el precio sería los 2 deseos por lo cual milk le comentó a Goku –" pues tenemos que esperar un año verdad Goku"- el cual asintió, -"ok ya no queda de otra será esperar 1 año para que funcionen las esferas"-le dijo Milk a Goku pero este se sorprendió al ver su reacción pero ella tenía razón.

 **Con Gohan y Akeno**

Ya han pasado casi 1 año 3 meses desde que Gohan llegó a este mundo pero no está solo está con una niña de su edad llamada Akeno los cuales se han hecho muy buenos amigos ellos han estado viajando por todo Japón desde los 10 años sin dinero ni comida ha hecho purificación de espíritus y Gohan haciendo trabajos "pesados" ellos con 11 años llegan a la ciudad que sería el punto de salvación y de despedida de Akeno y Gohan. Cuando los 2 llegaron a custodiada por el Clan Gremory ellos salvaron a una persona que fue invocada por un demonio de este mismo clan Akeno al ser mitad ángel caído-"Gohan-san vámonos de aquí por es posible que nos vallan a matar"- dijo con miedo Akeno y Gohan le dijo –"bien Akeno-san vámonos pero al tratar de salir de esa ciudad"- le respondió este al tratar de salir de la ciudad un asesino que trato de matarla hace 1 año y medio los detuvo-" así que aquí estabas pequeña"- dijo el asesino-"pero al parecer no vienes sola pequeña blasfemia bueno que importa los matare a ambos a igual que tú madre!"- gritó el asesino apuntó de dar su golpe pero algo que dejó sorprendida a Akeno fue que Gohan atacó al asesino y los dejo sin fuera de combate muy rápido. Fue en ese momento que apareció una niña también de 11años cabello carmesí, ojos azul turquesa y que venía acompañada de un guardia les se acercó y les dijo –"síganme por favor"- Gohan se puso en pose de batalla enfrente de Akeno y dijo algo serio –" ¿quien eres y por qué quieres que te sigamos?!"- a lo cual ella se golpeó la cabeza -" mi error yo soy Rías Gremory y por favor síganme para darles cobijo y evitar que ataquen más a tu amiga"- les comento de una manera amable y honesta tanto como Gohan y Akeno la siguieron y tal como dijo Akeno dejo de ser atacada, y pudieron comer pero todos se sorprendieron al ver cómo Gohan devoraba plato tras plato hasta que- " aaaaaah eso estaba exquisito"- comentó Gohan sobándose la panza de que estaba satisfecho y terminado su plato 87 después de 1 semana Gohan y Akeno salieron a dar una vuelta y lo que llamó la atención de ambos niños fueron unos collares que tenían forma de una esfera del dragón de 4 estrellas con unas alas de murciélago a lo que fueron a comprarlos y le pidieron a señor que si podía grabar sus nombres-" si puedo solo díganme sus nombres y con gusto lo aré"- les dijo el señor de la tienda de collares a lo cual los 2 niños dieron sus nombres y cada collar tenía el nombre de ambos pero al salir intercambiaron sus collares Gohan tenía el collar que tenía grabado el nombre de Akeno y Akeno el que tenía le nombre de Gohan.

Al día siguiente rías mando a llamar a Gohan y Akeno ya que alguien buscaba a Son Gohan.

 **En el mundo de DBZ**

Ya pasado 1 año y 3 meses desde que Gohan desapareció y Cell murió a manos de Goku todos estaban en el templo de kami-Sama donde las esferas del dragón estaban reunidas y Goku se acercó a ellas y dijo –" sal de ahí Shen-long y cumple con mi deseo"- al decir eso las esferas empezaron a brillar y cielo oscureció, de las esferas salió un dragón de color verde diciendo-" Díganme cuáles son sus deseos puede ser el que sea solo puedo cumplir 2 deseos"- en eso Goku-" quiero que traigas a Son Gohan de vuelta a este mundo"- el dragón dijo no puedo de vuelta"- dijo el dragón y Goku pregunto-"por qué no puedes"?- a lo cual el dragón dijo-" tienen que ir 2 personas a por Son Gohan"- en ese momento Milk se acercó a Goku y le dijo que ella lo acompañaría a traer a Gohan de vuelta-" Shen-long nosotros los padres de son Gohan iremos a por el"- comentó Goku al dragón el cual dijo –"tienen 1 hora para traer a Son Gohan y los mandare a un lugar cercano donde se encuentran si no llegan en ese lapso de tiempo el portal se cerrará y se quedarán ahí"- mencionó el dragón el cual sus empezaron a brillar y un portal apareció en frente de Goku y Milk los cuales no dudaron 2 veces y entraron.

 **Con Gohan y Akeno**

Rías los había mandado a llamar a los 2 el por qué los llamó-"Gohan-san al parecer hay una pareja que dice ser tus padres y mande a traer a llamar a Akeno por qué siempre están juntos"- a lo cuál ellos asintieron y los 3 niños con una sirvienta se acercaron y Gohan al ver quienes estaban ahí no pudo contener sus lágrimas y –"MAMA, PAPA!"- fue corriendo hacia ellos los cuales también al verlo lágrimas salieron de ellos y correspondieron al abrazo- "¿ pero como llegaron aquí?"- les pregunto Gohan a sus padres- fue por las esferas del dragón Gohan"- le dijo Goku a su hijo, en ese momento llegaron rías y akeno con la sirviera acompañándolas-"Gohan así que ellos son tus padres"- preguntaron al unísono las dos niñas- si ellos son mis padres papa, mama conozcan a Akeno y rías"- dijo Gohan a sus padres-" hola soy Son Goku y ella es mi esposa milk"- se presentó Goku y sus esposa – "el gusto es nuestro señores Son"- dijeron al unísono a lo cual Akeno pregunto-" ¿a que se debe su visita señor Goku?"- a lo cual milk respondió-" hemos venido a por Gohan pero solo podemos estar una hora aquí, así que Gohan da las gracias que tenemos que irnos"- Gohan y Akeno estaban tristes por qué ya no se volverían a "ver" más –"adiós Akeno-san"- dijo Gohan a lo cual Akeno entre lágrimas abraza a Gohan el cual corresponde su abrazo y dice-" adiós Gohan-san"- pero a Gohan antes de irse traspaso ki al collar de Akeno para que no se olvidara de el, cosa que Akeno pasó magia que ella poseía al collar de Gohan para que este tampoco se olvidara de ella.

Así despidiéndose con un último abrazo Gohan volvió a su mundo el cual fue vine recibido por todos, mientras en el otro Akeno veía fijamente volvía al lugar a donde conoció por primera vez a Gohan y mirando al cielo- _" se que nos volveremos a ver Gohan-kun"-_ pensó Akeno retirándose del lugar.


	2. Capítulo 1 El regreso

**Hola a todos bueno aquí les traigo el primer episodio de esta serie solo quiero decir que soy nuevo en esto y cualquier sugerencia o crítica ( ofensiva o con groserías no será tomada en cuenta) será bienvenida y ocpuarea Gohan de la saga de buu ya que a mi parecer es el que está acorde a la edad para los personajes**

 **DRAGÓN BALL Z, GT Y SUPER COMO HIGH SCHOOL DxD no me pertenecen crédito a sus verdaderos autores**

Hola* dialogo y narración

 _Hola* pensamientos_

 **Hola* ataques, transformaciones y lugar**

* * *

Es un hermoso día en el campo el viento soplando las hojas de los árboles, el pasto bailando con el viento y PUUUUM se escucha varias ondas de choques que destruyen montañas, el suelo, todo a su paso los que provocan esto es un joven con un dogi de pela de color naranja y un playera azul de manga corta que está peleando feroz mente con un ser de color rosado que vestía un pantalón blanco con un cinturón que en la hebilla tenía la letra "M" y tenia el chaleco de color azul con amarillo así es es Gohan místico vs super buu gotenks el cual estaban dándose golpees sin perdonar los mínimos errores del enemigo, Gohan tenía dificultades ya que por desbloquear su poder oculto se confió demasiado lo que provocó que Majin Buu absorbiera a piccolo y gotenks superando a Gohan pero buu solo estaba jugando con el

-"Jajajajajajaja no le digas que ya te cansaste"- le dijo buu burlándose de el-"maldicion esto pasa por no haber acabado con el cuando tenía la oportunidad"- se dijo a si mismo Gohan ya muy cansado-" qué pasa con esa actitud tuya antes estabas muy confiado y mírate ahora no puedes superarme solo por qué absorbí a esos dos enanos y al ser verde jajajajajaja"- se burlo de nuevo buu. Gohan a un que no lo quisiera ganar el sabía que el pudo derrotar a buu y ahora lo supera por mucho y además que solo está jugando con el.

 **En el planeta supremo**

Goku estaba sorprendido que Gohan al principio jugará con el y no lo acabará y ahora buu lo supera por mucho, no nada más el si no que el antiguo supremo kaio-sama estaba enojado con el muchacho y el otro ser que era la fusión de shin y kibito ahora conocido por kibitoshin está impresionado

-"MALDICION GOHAN!"- gritó Goku molesto por ver a gohan-"por qué tenías que confiarte por qué"- volvió a decir Goku-"el en parte tiene la culpa muchacho"- le dijo el antiguo kaio-Sama a Goku-"como que parte anciano?"- pregunto el saiyajin-"si por qué tú también tienes la culpa por qué tú al tener más poder te confías de tus enemigos y bajas la guarda "- le dijo al Kaio a Goku-" creo que tiene razón supremo pero hay alguna forma de ayudar a mi hijo"- pregunto el saiyajin de nuevo-"si hay una forma"- dijo el anciano mirando la esfera de cristal-"cuál es?!"- pregunto emocionado Goku a lo cuál respondió el antiguo kaio-" que se fusionen con los pendientes potara pero ya sabes el riesgo no?!"- miro ahora al saiyajin –"si una vez fusionados nada los separara"- respondió Goku –"pero que más da con tal de salvar el universo tomaré el riesgo"- respondió muy serio y decido el saiyajin-" bien muchacho te ponte uno en tu oreja izquierda y Gohan que se lo ponga el la derecha entendido"- le dijo en el Kaio a Goku a lo cuál este asintió antes de recibir el segundo arcillo algo llamó su atención a lo cual vieron a Gohan pero con una sonrisa en su cara a la vez de dejarse "absorber".

 **Planeta tierra**

Gohan estaba muy cansado pero se le había ocurrido una idea el cuál era dejarse absorber por buu para sacar a los demás y debilitar a buu pero tenía que esperar 30 min de los cuales ya pasaron 28 minutos y solo faltando 2 para que la fusión de gotenks acabe y así cuando buu sienta esa pérdida de poder dejarse absorber pero no sin antes poner un campo de energía para evitar eso y ser el la causa de la destrucción del universo pero este plantó una sonrisa en su cara.

-"Que pasa por qué esa sonrisa si sabes que ya muy pronto vas a morir?!"- le dijo buu a Gohan de manera burlona-" solo lo único que sé es que dentro de 2 minutos perderás tu máximo poder"- le respondió Gohan a buu el cual este a un fanfarrón respondió-" eso crees yo soy invencible y mis poderes son ilimitados Jajajaja"- respondí buu-" pero si tú quieres esperare ese tiempo para después así matarte"- dijo buu posándose en una roca y esperar ese tiempo, Gohan no se lo podía creer al ver la forma que hizo que Marín buu cayera en su trampa-"wow no puedo creer que se lo haya creído ahora colocaré un campo de fuerza pero uno que no lo detecte"- pensó Gohan

Ya pasando los 2 min a lo cual Majin buu-" Jajajajaja vez te lo dije no pasó nada ahora prepárate para morir"- le dijo buu a lo cual Gohan se puso en pose de batalla y esquivando el golpe de buu aprovechó para cortarle una parte de su antena cuál callo atrás del mismo percatándose de esta, buu molesto se lanza al ataque pero cuando le quiere dar el golpe siente como su cuerpo perdió mucho poder y su ropa estaba cambiando a una capa puntiaguda –" que fue lo qué pasó con mis poderes?"- pregunto buu –"jajajajajaja vez te lo dije tus poderes venían de una fusión de un tiempo de 30min y ahora es mi turno de darte tu merecido"- dijo Gohan cuál se lanzó al ataque y le lanzó un fuerte puñetazo a buu cuál lo mando a unas rocas, Majin buu al verse acorralado se acordó del trozo de su antena la cual empezó a moverse, Gohan ya se había dado cuenta e hizo como si nada pasara ya que tenía su campo de fuerza-"todo está yendo como lo predije"- pensó Gohan al cual se estaba acercando lentamente a majin buu-"jajajajaja caíste"- dijo buu el cual llamó a su masa rosada la cual Gohan fingió sorprenderse-"maldito cobarde"- le dijo Gohan al cual su plan funcionó como el esperaba.

 **En el planeta supremo**

Todos estaban sorprendidos ya que Gohan había sido absorbido por buu Goku en un intento desesperado trato de teletransportarse para ayudar a Gohan pero el antiguo Kaio lo detuvo –"calma muchacho mira la esfera"- a lo cuál Goku miro la esfera y quedo sorprendido ya que seguía con la capa de piccolo –"que pasó por qué no tiene la parte superior de dogi de Gohan?"- pregunto Goku a lo cual el antiguo kaio dijo-"a lo mejor se dejó absorber para rescatar a ese namekusei y esos dos niños"- a lo cual el anciano tenía razón y Goku decidió esperar a ver que ocurría .

 **Planeta tierra**

Buu estaba confundido ya que había absorbido a su oponente y sus poderes no habían cambiado y seguía con la capa de piccolo y decidió esperar-"esto es extraño se supone que ya tendría el poder de ese mocosos engreído"- pensó buu antes de sentarse en una roca.

 **En el interior de buu**

Gohan no se lo podía creer que buu fuera muy estupido para caer en su plan pero ahora tenía que buscar a los demás lo cual fue algo complicado por qué podía sentir varias presencias dentro (los gusanos como en la saga original) a lo cual decido avanzar en cualquier dirección hasta que dio con una pared que le obstruía el paso y la destruyo con una esfera de ki y siguió avanzando buscado el ki de piccolo, goten y trunks pero lo que no se dio cuenta fue que llamó la atención de buu .

 **Fuera de súper buu**

Está había sentido como un golpe de ki en su interior cosa que le llamó su atención a lo cual decido ver que pasaba y se sorprendió ver a Gohan rondando en su interior pero lo que temía es que el ya había encontrado el ki de esos tres a lo cual decido materializarse y tomar cartas en el asunto.

 **En el interior de buu**

Gohan había encontrado a piccolo, voten y trunks después de estar casi 1 hora siguiendo sus ki pero no todo fue fácil ya qué pasó por el estómago de buu, se encontró con unos gusanos los cuales le dijeron su localización, etc. (todo fue como en la historia original) lo que lo sorprendió fue esa clase de capullo que tenían y nada más eso si no que también estaba el otro buu cuando arrancó los tres capullos donde estaban sus amigos y hermano iba a arrancar el capullo del otro buu cuando salió disparado por una patada de buu-" jajaja si crees que dejaré que arranques ese estás muy equivocado"- decía con una risa nerviosa que no pasó por alto de Gohan a lo cual pensó de que si arrancaba ese capullo buu seria mas débil-" debo de encontrar la manera de distraer a buu para arrancar ese capullo y largarme de aquí"- pensó Gohan a lo cual llevo sus manos a su frente y dijo –"TAIOKEN"- cegando por un tiempo a buu el cual no fue desperdiciado por Gohan a lo cual busco uno de los túneles de donde salía el vapor cuando buu se enojaba y decidió esperara con su mano izquierda tenia los 3 capullos y con otra estaba en posición del kamehameha con la mano derecha y tenia que esperara el momento que se abra el hueco y cuando vio que se abrió y el vapor dirigirse hacia el lanzo el kamehameha y cuando lo hizo retroceder arrojo los capullos hacia afuera y el voló lo mas rápido que pudo saliendo del interior de Majin Buu.

 **En el planeta supremo**

Todos estaban impresionados del como Gohan extrajo a los 2 saiyajin's y al namekusein y al otro buu-"bien iré con Gohan a por goten, trunks y piccolo"- dijo goku a lo cual-" si es necesario llévate los pendientes potara"- hablo el antiguo kaio-"si esta bien"- dijo goku al colocarse el arcillo en su oreja izquierda y guardando el otro-"anciano si algo llegase a pasar quiero que traigan a mis hijos y piccolo aquí se lo pido de favor"- le dijo Goku haciendo una reverencia-" claro muchacho de eso no te preocupes"- le dijo el kaio a Goku, mates de partir-"antepasado señor goku venga a ver esto"- dijo kibito-shin algo alarmado a lo cual vieron la esfera de cristal y se podía ver a Gohan y Majin buu en un choque de poderes, pero lo que se sorprendían es que la tierra estaba en proceso de estallar con Gohan dando todo de si para destruir a Majin buu sin importarle que cueste su vida.

 **Planeta tierra**

Gohan había salido con piccolo su hermano y trunks dejando dentro al otro buu y este observa como Majin buu estaba en su forma normal (cuando se come al buu gordo) –"maldito que fue lo que me hiciste"- dijo buu molesto mirando a Gohan-"simple te quite a las personas que les habías quitado su poder"- a lo cual este respondió arrogantemente a lo cual buu se lanza al ataque y cuando le trata de dar un golpe este lo esquiva fácilmente y Gohan le da un puñetazo a buu y después una combinación de patadas y golpes cuando lo lanzó a una montaña estrellarse e iba a lanzar su ataque final –"este es tu fin monstruo muere!"- buu cerró los ojos y cuando vio caían serpentinas y confeti y vio a Gohan reírse de él –"jajajajaja debiste ver tu cara Jajajaja"- comentaba burlescamente Gohan cosa que hizo molestar a buu-"MALDITO TE BURLASTE DE MI TE BURLASTE DE MI"-le dijo buu muy molesto y este empezó a crear un campo de fuerza no muy fuerte pero también alzo sus brazos creando una esfera gigante de ki rosada con la energía suficiente de destruir la tierra –"maldita sea con esa esfera destruirá la tierra y no podré escapar"- pensó Gohan a lo cual pensó –"papa si puedes venir por ellos ven yo veré la forma de salvarme"-mirando al cielo y cuando este posó su mirada a buu y decidiendo destruir a Majin buu este se posicionó diciendo-"KAME...HAME...HA!"- en el momento que Gohan lanzó su ataque buu lanzó la esfera de ki ocasionado un choque de poderes que hacía que la tierra no soportando ese choque estaba a solo 8min de estallar y Gohan tenía que hacer su mayor esfuerzo para destruir a buu.

 **Planeta supremo**

Todos ahí presentes estaban impactado ya que Gohan y buu estaban ocasionando que la tierra explotara con ellos dentro de 10min-" MALDICION GOHAN!"- gritaba Goku impotente al ver a su hijo que lo volvería a perder y ni con las esferas del dragón lo resucitarían hasta que vio tres cuerpos tirados inconscientes –" son piccolo y los niños supremo y... dende y Mr Satan kaio-sama hay alguna forma de traerlos y que no mueran en la explosión del planeta"- dijo Goku al anciano kaio –" si muchacho kibito-shin puede ir por ellos gracias a que tu hijo lo está distrayendo no hay probabilidad de que el muera"- respondió el anciano kaio y kibito-shin asintió y se teletransporto a la tierra

 **Planeta tierra.**

Gohan estaba en el choque de poderes con buu el cual estaban emparejado y también veía como la tierra por cada min que pasaba estaba más cerca para explotar y volteo a ver los 3 cuerpos pero lo que más lo sorprendió fue a alguien que los tenía antes de hablar Gohan fue interrumpido-" no te preocupes soy la fusión de kibito y shin y e venido por ellos tres así que Gohan gana esta pela"- a lo cual asintió y siguió con el choque de poderes pero cada min que pasaba este se cansaba y veía pasar su vida ante sus ojos el como llegaron los saiyajins a la tierra, como fue al planeta nameku, y lo que le hizo no darse por vencido fue con cierta niña pelo negra de ojos violeta.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Hace aproximadamente 7 años planeta tierra la otra dimensión**

Gohan estaba con Akeno y Rias por lo cual rías manda a llamar a estos 2 y Gohan sorprendido ve aus padres los presenta a Rias y Akeno, pero estos no habían venido de visita si no a por Gohan, este despidiéndose de Akeno con un abrazo-"nos volveremos a ver Akeno-san"- decía Gohan con lágrimas en sus ojos-si Gohan-san"- le respondió Akeno también con lagrimas saliendo y después despidiéndose de Rias agradeciéndole por todo y así Gohan llenándose de ese mundo/dimensión

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Gohan al acordarse de la promesa que le hizo a Akeno aumentó la potencia de su kamehameha haciendo retroceder a la esfera de Majin buu el cual este al percatarse de este también le dio más fuerza-" Jajaja qué pasa crees que con ese poder vas a derrotarme"- dijo buu burlándose-"te pareces a esa señora molesta que vestía un vestido naranja quieres saber cómo la mate?"- dijo buu ocasionado que la furia de Gohan creciera más y más –"la convertí en un huevo y luego la aplaste Jajajajaja fue divertido"- dijo buu y este le platico del como mato a los demás este sin saber que desataba la furia de Gohan empezó a elevar su ki-" MALDITO JAMÁS TE LO PERDONARE JAMÁS"- le dijo Gohan con odio en su voz aumentando la potencia del kamehameha –"algo que me dijo babidi antes de matarlo fue que entro en tus recuerdos y vio que juraste una promesa con una niña pelinegra"- comentó buu a lo cual Gohan se impresionó-" una vez que acabe contigo buscaré la forma de ir a ese mundo y la matare Jajajaja"- dijo buu pero lo que no sabía es que había sentenciado su muerte-"JAMÁS JAMÁS JAMÁS DEJARÉ QUE ESO PASE TU DEBES MORIR"- gritó Gohan haciendo que la esfera rosada de buu desapareciera y este mismo fuera desintegrado por completo pero lo malo es que estaban a solo 20 segundos de que la tierra explotara.

 **Planeta supremo**

Todos estaban impresionados al ver cómo Gohan había derrotado a buu pero lo malo es que este explotaría junto a la tierra –"kibito-shin puedes llevarme a la tierra para ir por Gohan"- este iba a decir algo pero el antiguo kaio los interrumpió-" no puedes ir kibito-shin ya que si van los dos morirían junto a Gohan además la tierra está apunto de explotar y tú hijo quedo agotado y es posible que se tarden en encontrar su ki"- concluyó el anciano a lo cual Goku callo al suelo golpeándolo y maldiciendo y sintiéndose impotente –" NO DE NUEVO GOHAN!"- gritó este a lo cual dende se acerca –"señor Goku podemos revivirlo con las esferas de namek"- alegrando a Goku-" tienes razón dende kibito-shin puedes llevarnos"- le dijo Goku el cual todos ahí presentes incluido Mr. Satan fueron a nameku

 **Planeta tierra.**

Gohan al ver cómo la tierra explotaría descendió al suelo-" _esto_ _me_ _lo_ _merezco_ _por_ _confiar_ _en_ _mis_ _poderes_ , _por_ _subestimar_ _al_ _enemigo_ , _mama_ , _papa_ , _goten_ , _todos_ _perdónenme_ _por_ _ser_ _la_ _destrucción_ _del_ _planeta_ _tierra_ "- pensó Gohan con lágrimas y al ver el collar que hace 7 años Akeno le regalo haciendo que salieran más lagrimas de sus ojos-" _Akeno_ - _san_ _perdóname_ _por_ _no_ _cumplir_ _con nuestra_ _promesa_ "- lo cual hizo que este soltara más lagrimas y gritando a todo pulmón-"POR FAVOR PERDÓNENME POR FAVOR"- gritó Gohan-"NOOOO MALDICION!"- volvió a gritar Gohan pero delante de él un portal se abrió y sin dudarlo 2 veces este con su pocas fuerzas se adentró a dicho portal.

 **Planeta namek**

Todos podían ver cómo la tierra había explotado dejando impactados a todos pero más a Goku-"GOHAN NO OTRA VEZ NO, GOHAN OTRA VEZ NOOO!"- gritaba Goku golpeando al suelo y lágrimas cayeron de su rostro y también haciendo donde estaban empezará a temblar y caer rayos dejando a todos impactados al ver cómo Goku se estaba transformando en SSJ 3 y en un grito de ira este se había convertido en SSJ3 (por segunda vez) nadie dijo nada ya que perder a un hijo y más por segunda vez a lo cual al ver el dolor que pasaba Goku y sin rodeos los namekianos les dieron las 7 esferas e invocando a porunga-" VAMOS DÍGANME CUALES SON SUS DESEOS NO IMPORTA CUÁLES SEAN SOLO PUEDO CUMPLIRLES 3 DESEOS"- dijo el dragón porunga a lo cual dende se acerca y pidiendo que la tierra sea reconstruida y las personas que murieron desde el torneo de artes marciales sean revividas y el último deseo fue que los mandaran a la tierra al templo de kami-sama.

 **Planeta tierra**

Todos estaban ahí al ver regresar a Goku, Dende y Mr. Satan, Milk fue corriendo con el y está le pregunta-"donde está Gohan?"- sin que el se lo esperara goten y videl le hace la misma pregunta, cosa que hizo que tanto como Mr. Satan y Dende sintieran lástima por el saiyajin a lo cual se acerca Dende junto a Satan –"les digo señor Goku"- a lo cual llama la atención de todos ya que que les tenía que decir Goku sobre Gohan a lo cual este le mira y le dice-" no dende gracias"- a lo cual piccolo se acerca-"que nos tienes que contar Goku?"- pregunto piccolo algo molesto –"escuchen con atención lo que les quiero decir"- dijo Goku en un tono serio a lo cual todos asienten-" gracias a Gohan el universo fue salvado pero a un alto precio"- a lo que pregunta bulma-" que precio Goku?"-nadie se esperaba esta notica que los agarro por sorpresa-"el precio fue la muerte de Gohan"- dijo goku a un con su semblante serio-"no eso no puede ser Gohan muerto?"- hablo videl con lágrimas en sus ojos-"NO MI POBRE GOHAN NO PUDO MORIR"- dijo milk desconsoladamente –"no mi hermano mayor no pudo morir el es fuerte"- dijo goten al igual que estaba llorando todos estaban sorprendidos inclusive vegeta no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

 **Mientras en el portal**

Gohan viajaba a través del portal sin "rumbo" alguno-" _genial_ _volví_ _a caer_ _en otro_ _portal espero y este portal me lleve a mi muerte ya que solo causó problemas a donde quiera que vaya_ "- dijo el saiyajin antes de quedar inconsciente y dejar que el portal lo llevará a su supuesta muerte pero este se sorprendió al sentir unos ki parecidos y para no llamar la atención decidió poner un escudo de ki el cuál era muy débil y bajar su ki.

 **Mundo de high school DxD**

En una ciudad de nombre kuoh era pacífica y muy tranquila un lugar donde vivir hasta que una tarde un tembló sacudió la tierra y cerca en un académica una chica de cuerpo voluptuoso con cabello de un color carmesí y de ojos de un color turquesa con el uniforme de una escuela había sido sorprendida, a lo cual otra chica del mismo cuerpo e uniforme solo que su cabello era negro sujetado con un listón naranja, dejando 2 filamentos sueltos con ojos violeta entra agitada-"sintió eso presidenta"- le dijo le pelinegra a la carmesí –"si Akeno reúne a los demás debemos de saber que fue lo que originó eso-" si presidenta rías"-

 **En el portal/Mundo DxD**

Gohan casi inconsciente ve como una luz blanca lo absorbe y el solo se deja llevar y sale disparado hacia unas montañas destruyéndolas y quedando inconsciente pero gravemente herido gracias a la pelea que tuvo con súper buu y el como salió disparado, algo que no se dio cuenta fue un trozo de su dogi ya que con la sangre de su hería y gracias al collar que llevaba se había hecho una impresión exacta de su esfera con alas de murciélago.

 **Mundo DBZ**

Todos estaban en shock a escuchar eso hasta que una voz lo llama-"Goku me escuchas Goku"-dijo llamando la atención de todos-" si lo escucho kaio-sama"-le dijo Goku a su antiguo maestro-" así es hijo te hablo del otro mundo para decirte que Gohan no está muerto"- cosa que alegro a todos en especial a la familia son y a videl ya que está sentía algo por Gohan-"Goku, junta las esferas del dragón para que te diga donde está Gohan y que lo traiga de regreso, ya que el antes de que la tierra explotara un portal se abrió y el se adentró para salvarse"- le dijo el kaio a Goku desde el otro mundo-"gracias kaio-sama"- dijo Goku agradeciéndole y todos con la ayuda del radar del dragón empezaron la búsqueda de las esferas.

 **Mundo de high school**

Después de que Gohan se estrellara y destruyera unas montañas y quedar inconsciente no muy lejos un hombre de como por sus 40-35 con cabello negro y unos flequillos dorados se encontraba cerca del lugar buscando al causante de esa destrucción-" ahhh"- escucho un ruido de dolor se acercó y pudo ver a un joven de 17 años herido con dogi naranja y playera azul y cabellos en punta, en medio del cráter lo habían dejado impactado-"baya así que tú causaste esto"- dijo el hombre tomando a Gohan y yéndose del lugar en un círculo mágico. Para cuando llegaron Rías, Akeno y otros dos jóvenes un era un muchacho de pelo rubio, ojos azules y también con el uniforme de una academia solo que versión varonil después estaba otra joven menor a los tres que vestía el uniforme de una academia y su cabello blanco y ojos color avellana estaban cerca de la zona del impacto que quedaron sorprendidos al ver ese cráter y también que no se encontraba nada-"presidenta iré a revisar"-dijo Akeno que sin esperar respuesta descendió, dejando a los 3 algo sorprendidos al ver la acción de Akeno,-"Kiba-sempai, Akeno-sempai se encuentra bien?"- le pregunto la joven albina al ya ,emocionado Kiba –"no lo sé koneko-chan"- respondió este, a lo cual solo esperaron el llamado de su compañera, Akeno al observar el cráter estaba impactada al saber que criatura hizo eso hasta que un trozo de tela naranja llamó su atención-"ara? Que es esto"- se quedó observando la tela hasta que vio como algo estaba impreso con sangre, ahí estaba era como una esfera con alas de murciélago-" _se parece mucho a mi collar de la esfera del dragón_ "- dijo Akeno sacando su collar y ver que estaba a la par-" _no puede ser el como pudo llegar esto aquí_ "- dijo Akeno a acordarse del collar Gohan y apretar un poco su collar, pero un grito la saco de sus pensamientos –"akeno-san esta todo bien allá abajo?"- se escucho la voz de Rias a lo cual puso un hechizo para que la sangre cambie a pintura y guardo el trozo de tela pero solo para no levantar sospechas quito un pequeño trozo de tela y lo tiró lejos de donde ella estaba-"si todo está bien Rias"- contestó Akeno haciendo que los demás bajaran a ver y quedando sorprendidos al el tamaño del crágter y descender donde estaba Akeno y los tres pensaron lo mismo-" que pudo crear semejante cráter"- cuando vieron a Akeno ellos creyeron que no les dijo nada al ver cómo todo estaba destruido y que había estado en un leve estado de shock-"Akeno encontraste algo"- dijo Rias-"no presidenta no encontré nada"- ella no quería decir sobro el trozo de tela que había encontrado y llevaba en su bolso –"mire presidenta encontré esto"- dijo Kiba a lo cual rías se acero y pudo ver el trozo de tela con un poco de sangre –"bien hecho Kiba"- felicitó Rias a su compañero lo cual este asintió-"bien será mejor irnos ya que se está haciendo tarde, mañana seguiremos la búsqueda"- dijo rias a lo cual todos asintieron y se fue cada quien a sus casas.

 **Con Gohan**

El había despertado en una habitación algo oscura y observó que estaba vendado lo que era su abdomen sus brazos y su pierna derecha-"baya por fin despiertas"- hablo un hombre de como por sus 40-35 años con cabello negro y unos flequillos dorados se encontraba en una puerta recargado mirando a Gohan-"es sorpréndete de que hayas sobrevivido a esa gran caída"- le dijo el hombre-"quien eres y donde estoy?"- preguntó el semi-saiyajin-"jajajaja no crees que es falta de respeto no dar tu nombre al hombre que te esta curando"- le dijo el hombre a Gohan-"jejejejeje si perdón mi nombre es Son Gohan y el suyo"- dijo Gohan algo torpe al hombre mayor-"un gusto Gohan mi nombre es Azazel"- dijo el hombre mayor-" un gusto Azazel-san y gracias por ayudarme"- dijo Gohan algo nervioso-" me podría decir en que capital estamos"- preguntó a lo dejando confundido a Azazel –"capital? Estamos en Japón precisamente en la ciudad kuoh"- le informó el hombre a Gohan el cual estaba sorprendido en donde estaba en un escaneo rápido de ki notó a los seres humanos y otras firmas de energía-" _esto no puede ser se supone que la tierra fue derruida...cierto entre a un portal antes de que está explotase_ "- pensó así mismo el saiyajin-" bien Gohan-san debes descansar mañana hablaremos del como quedaste en ese estado"-dijo Azazel saliendo del cuarto y dejando a Gohan confundido al si decirle o no la verdad.

 **Nota del autor: El tiempo qué pasa en dbz también pasará en dxd se me olvido mencionarlo bueno sigamos**

 **MUNDO DE DBZ**

Después de un día de a ver buscado las esferas del dragón las juntaron –"SAL AHÍ SHEN-LONG Y CUMPLE CON MIS DESEOS-"dijo goku y las esferas empezaron a brillar el cielo se oscureció y de las esferas salió un gran dragón-"VAMOS DIGANME CUALES SON SUS DESEOS NO IMPORTA CUALES SEAN SOLO SERAN 2 DESEOS Y SI ESTAN DENTRO DE MIS PODERES"-dijo shen-long a los guerreros z –"SHEN-LONG queremos que regresemos a Son Gohan a este mundo"-le dijo goku al imponente dragón –"ESO ES IMPOSIBLE NO PUEDO TRAER AL GUERRERO SON GOHAN"-dijo el dragón dejando impactados a todos –"como que no lo puedes traer"-dijo piccolo al dragón –"EL LUGAR DONDE CAYO NO TENGO EL PODER Y AUTORIZACIÓN PARA TRAERLO A ESTE MUNDO"-le contesto el dragón al namek -LO UNICO QUE PUEDO HACERLE ES QUE SE COMUNIQUEN POR SOLO 5 MINUTOS CON EL GUERRERO GOHAN"- dijo el dragón alegrando un poco a los guerreros z –" SHEN-LONG queremos que nos comuniques con mi hijo son Gohan"- dijo goku.

 **Mundo de DxD**

Ya pasando un día desde que Gohan llego a ese mundo estaba pensando de como llego hasta que recordó su pelea con buu y del como la tierra exploto-" _es cierto estoy en este mundo gracias a ese portal que se abrió delante de mí_ "-pensó Gohan hasta que fue sacado de sus pensamientos-" valla parece que las heridas menores ya sanaron pero las de mayor daño sanan pero mas lento Gohan-san-" le hablo Azazel que los saco de sus pensamientos-" aaah Azazel-san si ya unas heridas sanaron gracias"- le dijo Gohan agradeciendo a Azazel –"ya te dije que no tienes nada que agradecerme por cierto ahí te deje un cambio de ropa ya que la tuya estaba rota y ensangrentada"- le dijo mientras señalaba una silla con el cambio de ropa-" y cuando te cambies ven a la sala ya que te quiero preguntar algo"- le dijo antes de retirarse cosa que dejo algo nervioso a Gohan pero al recordar que le ayudó con algunas heridas y más a parte le esta dejando quedar en su casa su casa sin que lo conociera y no sabia si decirle de su pasado o no?.

Después de que Gohan se cambiara de ropa que era una playera azul de manga larga y un pantalón de mezclilla con sus botas del su dogi -" _no se si decirle la verdad el a sido amable conmigo bueno que mas da el me está ayudando es lo mínimo que puedo hacer_ "- pensó Gohan dirigiéndose a la sala donde vio a Azazel sentado tomando un vaso de whisky –"te queda bien la ropa"- le dijo Azazel a Gohan-"gracias ahora que me quiere preguntar Azazel-san"- comento Gohan –" por que estabas es en ese estado y como sobreviviente a la caída"- Gohan cuando iba a hablar fue interrumpido por una voz que le era sumamente familiar –"Gohan me escuchas me escuchas hijo"-preguntó la voz desconocida para Azazel y conocida para Gohan-"si papá te escucho"- dijo Gohan que brinco de alegría.

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR:En esta parte uniré los diálogos para no cambiar de mundo y sea más fácil para el lector bien con esto arreglado sigamos**

 **MUNDO DE DBZ/DxD**

-"BIEN YA PUEDEN HABLAR CON SON GOHAN"- dijo shen-long –"Gohan me escuchas"- dijo Goku-"si papa te escucho"- le contestó Gohan emocionado del otro lado-"escucha con atención Gohan le pedimos a shen-long que te trajera de vuelta pero no pudo"- dijo Goku algo serio –"espera como que no pudo papa?"- le dijo algo nervioso Gohan –"si el lugar donde caíste shen-long no tiene poder y autoridad en ese lugar y lo único que pudo hacer fue comunicarnos contigo por solo 5 minutos"- contestó Goku serio pero algo triste en sus palabras-"MI GOHAN MI POBRE GOHAN DE NUEVO SE SEPARÓ DE SU MADRE"- se escuchó a Milk en llanto –"mama ya no llores recuerda que tienes a goten y a papa"- contestó Gohan algo triste ya que sería la 2da vez que se separó de su madre y esta vez fue para salvar a la tierra y al universo-"pero pero Gohan... y que no se te olviden tus estudios"- volvió a hablar milk entre sollozos y también dejando una gota de sudor a todos al escuchar eso –"aaaah jejeje mama no te preocupes por mí yo veré la forma de regresar a casa y no me olvidaré de mis estudios pero por ahora quiero que se olviden de mi"-mencionó Gohan dejando impactados a todos –" por qué hermano por qué no quieres volver conmigo a jugar en El Monte Paoz"- se escuchó a Goten en desconsoladamente-" Goten no llores, además quien va a cuidar a Icarus recuerda que está enfermo y ahora es tu responsabilidad cuidarlo"- mencionó Gohan por qué además tenía razón su dragón estaba enfermo y ya que el por el momento no estará en su mundo y quien lo cuidara y goten sabía que su hermano tenía razón-"si hermano tienes razón yo cuidaré a Icarus"- le contesto goten limpiándose las lágrimas –"así se habla hermanito"-le dijo Gohan para calmar a su hermano y así fueron todos despidiendo de Gohan por el momento pero lo que hizo que Gohan soltara unas lágrimas y dejará algo sorprendido-"Gohan fuiste mi mejor discípulo y amigo, desearía que esto no estuviera pasando pero ya no se puede hacer nada solo cuídate hijo"- le dijo piccolo a su ex-discícipulo el cual soltó algunas lágrimas-"señor piccolo"- contestó Gohan triste pero con una sonrisa en su rostro-" PON EN ALTO EL NOMBRE DE LOS SAIYAJINS ENTENDISTE GOHAN!"- le dijo vegeta a Gohan y los que estaban ahí presentes –"vegeta"- fue lo que dijo bulma al escuchar a vegeta por primera vez se dirigió a Gohan por su nombre y no como siempre lo hace diciéndole insecto-"si señor vegeta lo aré pondré el nombre en alto de la raza saiyajins"- le contestó Gohan a vegeta que este nada más asintió-"SU TIEMPO CASI SE ACABA"- informó Shen-long –"gracias shen-long, Gohan se que no fui un buen padre ya que en el tiempo que estuve en la tierra y en el otro mundo siempre me preocupe por ser más fuerte y cuando vi tu pélela con buu y como arriesgaste tu vida para evitar la destrucción del universo y no me arrepiento de ser tu padre pero si tú algún momento te arrepientes de que yo sea tu padre lo comprendo"- hablo Goku con una sonrisa pero algo triste y que dejo impresionados a todos sin excepción alguna ya que nunca había escuchado decir eso a Goku y sobre todo Milk y Goten –"Papá/Goku"- se dijeron así mismos-" no papa no estoy arrepentido de que seas mi padre todo eso lo hacías con tal de mantener a todos a salvo"- contestó Gohan con lágrimas en sus ojos y con su voz a punto de quebrar en llanto –SOLO LES QUEDAN 20 SEGUNDOS"- volvió a hablar el dragón-" mama, papa, hermano amigos veré la forma de volver a si que no se preocupen por mí"- les dijo Gohan a sus amigos el cual su voz se iba acabando.

 **Fin de la unión de diálogos.**

 **Mundo DxD**

Gohan acaba de hablar y estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro y limpiándose las lágrimas y además después se puso nervioso ya que el no estaba solo en ese lugar –"jejejejeje creo que tengo mucho de que hablar"- hablo nervioso Gohan, Azazel estaba confundido de como le pudieron hablar desde otro mundo/dimensión y como es eso de ser un sayajin pasaban esas y demás preguntas por la mente de azazel-"ok Gohan soy todo oídos y si hay algo que no quieras decirme lo entenderé"- hablo azazel algo confundido pero también respetando lo que el chico le quisiera contar y así fue como gohan le dijo que el era un híbrido entre saiyajin y humano también hablo del ki su habilidades y técnicas de su mundo como era de su pelea con raditz vegeta y nappa el como fue al planeta namek tanto como el original y falso el como llego a ese mundo y conoció a Akeno pero azazel fue ingenioso y no le mencionó nada de que había vuelto para que el mismo, también le hablo de la pelea que tubo contra el ser que casi destruye el universo y que era el saiyajin más poderoso entre todos ellos broly (decido ponerlo por qué el también aparecerá en la historia) enterase del como se casi muere por derrotar a buu pero de lo que no hablo Gohan fue de las transformaciones de SSJ y la forma ozaru-"esto... Gohan no se que decir sujetos que pueden destruir planetas y galaxias o el mismo universo eso es... la verdad no se que decir"- hablo azazel –"si es algo difícil de creer jejejejeje"- contestó Gohan rascándose la parte posterior de su cabeza-" bien Gohan ahora debemos de ver en donde estudiaras?"- le dijo azazel y Gohan lo quedo buenos raro-"no quieres que te mama se enoje o si?"- le volvió a decir con una sonrisa –"aaaah jejejejeje si claro"- contestó Gohan algo nervioso al acodarse de ese detalle.

-"Bueno Gohan será mejor que descanse lo que resta del día para que sanen la mayor parte de tus heridas"- hablo azazel a lo cual solo se limitó a asentir.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí el episodio de hoy y me estaré publicando cad días ya que tengo escribir y corregir y esas cosas XD eso aclarado nos vemos en el siguiente episodio**

 **Aquí respuestas a lo que serán los caps:**

 **Manuel durandal:Gracias bro por comentar y como dije siento que Gohan (a mi parecer) es que va mejor en estas historias de jóvenes ya que Goku u otro personaje mayor sería pedofila XD**

 **Guest1: bro como dije si no te gusta la historia lo tomare en cuenta pero como dije Gohan está bien y gracias por pasar ʅ（◞‿◟）ʃ**

 **Guest2: bueno bro aquí está la parte o lo que sería el capítulo 1 Σ(-᷅_-᷄๑)**

 **Con esto terminado me despido adiós. ヽ(^o^)**


	3. Chapter 2 La adaptación

**Hola a todos bueno aquí les traigo el primer episodio de esta serie solo quiero decir que soy nuevo en esto y cualquier sugerencia o crítica ( ofensiva o con groserías no será tomada en cuenta) será bienvenida y ocpuarea Gohan de la saga de buu ya que a mi parecer es el que está acorde a la edad para los personajes**

 **DRAGÓN BALL Z, GT Y SUPER COMO HIGH SCHOOL DxD no me pertenecen crédito a sus verdaderos autores**

Hola* dialogo y narración

 _Hola* pensamientos_

 **Hola* ataques, transformaciones y lugar**

* * *

-"pero Azazel no creo que pueda ir ya que pienso que ya está iniciado el año escolar"- dijo Gohan algo preocupado.

-"jajaja jajaja de eso no te preocupes a un estamos aquí de vacaciones y el ciclo inicia dentro de una semana no hay de que preocuparse Gohan"- contestó riendo por ver la preocupación del chico.

-"ok Azazel pero una cosa, me puedes decir que son esas presencias que están por esta ciudad"- hablo Gohan antes de que Azazel se fuera de la habitación.

-"oh cierto tú puedes sentir las presencias bueno Gohan como puedes ver yo no soy un humano soy un ángel caído y las otras presencias son.."- y así Azazel le hablo de lo que existía de ese mundo como el es el líder de los ángeles caídos y de los ángeles de dios y demonios, que también existían los demonios renegados, sacerdotes exiliado, la guerra de 3 facciones y los dragones celestiales.

-"mmm... y que tan fuerte son todos los de este mundo"- preguntó Gohan emocionado pensando que eran igual de fuertes que en su mundo.

-"eso lo tendrás que investigar tú mismo Gohan"- le dijo con clásica sonrisa indescifrable cosa que no ayudó mucho a Gohan y lo dejo algo confundido-"por qué no vas a dar una vuelta para que te familiarices con el lugar, mira toma este celular por si te pierdes solo ocupa el GPS ok"- volvió a decirle Azazel a Gohan mientras el salía de la habitación

Gohan lo único que podía pensar era como estaban todos en su mundo pero a la vez sabía que si algo pasaba estaban su papá, vegeta, trunks, goten y los demás para defender la tierra.

-"bueno veamos cómo es esta ciudad vamos a dar una vuelta ya que aquí están de vacaciones jejejejej bueno vamos"-pensó Gohan antes de tomar sus botas de su dogo y salió.

 **En el parque.**

Gohan gracias al GPS que tenía en el celular su primera parada fue el parque pero en lo que iba se sorprendió de ver casas cuadradas, no ver ningún híbrido o monstruo como en el Monte Paoz y como su tecnología no era tan avanzada como en su mundo.

-"si que se parece a mí mundo solo que algunas cosas son muy diferentes"- pensó Gohan mientras caminaba en el parque al ver familias, grupos de amigos y parejas cosa que entristeció a Gohan –"mientras algunos niños jugaban con sus padres yo estuve entrenado desde su edad para salvar a la tierra y el universo"- pensó algo triste hasta que chocó con alguien

-" ay ay ay choque con una pared"- menciono un joven que estaba en el suelo que se sobaba su trasero –"eh disculpa con que choque"- preguntó cuando alzó la mirada y vio a Gohan algo desconcertado

-"conmigo fue con que chocaste jejejejeje"- contestó Gohan rascándose la parte posterior de su cabeza y dando una sonrisa al estilo Son

-"QUE!"- contestó el joven algo intrigado –"bueno puede ser algo lógico ya que estás hecho puro músculo"- dijo en susurro pero algo molesto-"bueno que más da mi nombre es hyoudo issei pero solo dime issei y el tuyo"- volvió a decir ahora issei estirándole la mano en señal de saludo

-" jejejejeje un gusto issei-san mi nombre es Son Gohan solo dime Gohan"-contestó Gohan también aceptando el apretón de manos.

-"un gusto Gohan-san dime eres nuevo aquí en la ciudad"-preguntó issei con una sonrisa

-"si soy nuevo y me podrías enseñar la ciudad tengo un GPS pero no me acostumbro todavía a usarlo jejejejeje..."- respondió Gohan haciendo que a issei le bajara una pequeña gota de sudor por su cabeza.

-"Está bien Gohan-san vamos"- y así issei se pasó todo el día mostrando la ciudad a Gohan-" bueno Gohan-san me retiro fue un gusto verte y espero volverte a ver"- se despidió issei.

-"gracias issei-san yo también espero volverte a ver"- le dijo Gohan y tomando cada quien caminos diferentes.

-"parece que te divertiste Gohan"- hablo Azazel desconcertando un poco a Gohan –"bueno eso no importa lo único que te voy a decir es que tenemos que ver en que escuela vas a estudiar y tengo una en mente"-volvió a hablar Azazel.

-"cuál es esa Azazel"- contestó Gohan algo dudoso

-"la academia kuoh pero no es una academia común y corriente, esa academia está dirigida por los clanes Gremory y Sitri"- contestó Azazel con su sonrisa desincriptable

-" Y que quieres que haga que los elimine"-hablo Gohan serio por qué el sabía ya que esos eran demonios

-"no solo vigílalos y ve quienes son los o las que custodian ese lugar por qué si los eliminas se iniciará otra guerra"- hablo pero ahora con un tono sereno

-"está bien los vigilaré pero si hacen algo no dudaré en eliminarlo"- dijo Gohan con su cara aún sería

-"vamos Gohan no tienes que preocuparte no vas a querer que ella te odie o si"- hablo Azazel y diciendo lo último en susurro para que no escuchara el saiyajin o eso pensaba.

-" _¿a que se refiere a ella?_ "-pensó Gohan pero no le dio importancia-"está bien solo los o las vigilaré"- hablo Gohan quitando su semblante serio.

-"bien Gohan por el momento tenemos que hacerte una identificación en este mundo solo dime que edad tienes?"- hablo Azazel con su típica sonrisa.

-"Tengo 17 años por qué"- contestó Gohan algo confundió.

-"es lo único que necesito para crearte una identificación en este mundo ya que aquí no existes"-hablo Azazel contestando la duda de Gohan.

-"entiendo y cuando podré inscribirme a clases"- hablo Gohan será después de 3 días de la entrada oficial, si no mal me equivoco en 8 días entraras"- le dijo calmando al chico

-"ok Azazel pero necesito hacer algún examen o algo así para entrar?"- volvió a preguntar Gohan

-" si tienes que hacer el examen para que te admitan en la academia pero hay 2 soluciones, 1.- que use mi magia y te ingrese sin hacer examen o 2.- que estudies estos 8 días para pasar el examen"- hablo Azazel con una leve risa

-"prefiero la opción 2 necesito saber cómo es este mundo, pero solo estudiare los últimos 2 días y medio ya que no puedo perder mi fuerza"- hablo muy determinado Gohan

-"bien entonces crea tu agenda y después me hablas, por cierto te conseguí un departamento para que puedas tener tu espacio"- hablo Azazel con su típica sonrisa y dándose media vuelta y retirarse a su habitación

-" _wow no llevo que... 2 días aquí y ya tengo departamento_ "- pensó Gohan y también decidió descansar lo que fue toda la noche

Y así pasaron los nueve días y tal como había dicho Gohan 6 días y medio se dedicó a entrenar y conoció su nuevo departamento en los otros 2 días y medio en ese tiempo fue a la biblioteca a estudiar todo lo que el creía necesario pero no estudio algunas cosas para que el se enterara por si mismo y cuando fue a aplicar el examen dejo sorprendidos a los directivos ya que en todo menos geografía e historia saco 10 y en esas 2 saco 7.5 y que asistiría pasado mañana para conseguir su uniforme y útiles [decidí resumir esos días por qué no se me ocurrió otra cosa XD]

Ya de mañana se escucha un despertador dando la hora de las 8:15 y fue apagado por un somnoliento Gohan que cuando vio la hora lo único que hizo fue darse una ducha rápida, ponerse el uniforme desayunar e risa a la escuela ya que está empezaba a las 9:00am

-"maldición se me va a hacer tarde"- pensó Gohan cuando vio su reloj y vio que eran ya las 8:55am y Gohan al ver las puertas de la entrada de la escuela se sorprendió al ver que tan grande era pero lo más importante tenía que ir con la secretaria que le iba a dar su horario y otros papeles pero como no se fijaba por dónde iba choco con una joven pelo negro y ojos violeta

-" Discúlpame no me fijé"- se disculpó Gohan con la joven sobándose la parte posterior de su cabeza pero cuando la miro –"que raro se me hace un poco familiar"-pensó Gohan algo confundido

-"ara ara también perdóname no me fijé por donde..."- ella se quedó asombrada al ver al muchacho como estaba impresionada-"se parece a quien pero no recuerdo"- pensó al ver no solo por su físico si no también lo familiar o cercano que recordaba a alguien.

 **N.A: haré que Gohan y Akeno se les olvidara sus nombres de cada uno y sus collares por el paso del tiempo solo tiene la última letra del nombre de cada quien**

-"perdóname pero llevo algo de prisa así que con permiso"- hablo Gohan ayudando a la joven (ya saben a quién me refiero XD) y retirándose del lugar para ir a la sala de la secretaria

Ya pasando varios minutos Gohan estaba caminando junto a la secretaria para ayudarlo encontrar su salón y que para que ningún maestro piense que se escapó y así caminaron no por mucho tiempo hasta que vieron en salón de Gohan que era 3-A

La secretaria tocó y miro a Gohan –"bien Gohan-san aquí es su salón, profesor este alumno Son Gohan se acaba de inscribir bueno con su permiso me retiro"- dijo la secretaria antes de retirarse

-"está bien y gracias, bueno joven son espere mi señal de acuerdo"-hablo el profesor que estaba por sus 30

-"si"- dijo algo nervioso Gohan –" _en mi vida me he presentado 2 veces en una escuela, bueno lo único que no debo hacer es llamar la atención_ "- pensó para si mismo Gohan

-"bueno jóvenes tenemos un alumno nuevo por favor pase y preséntese"- hablo el profesor dándole la señal a Gohan

Este paso y se puso al frente y vio que el salón era de tamaño formidable como para 25-30 alumnos aproximadamente el iba a presentarse hasta que.

-"KYAAA" es súper guapo y musculoso"- gritó una alumna interrumpiendo a Gohan-"será modelo, tendrá novia, etc."- se la pasaron hablando las chicas y con los alumnos solo susurraban –"ese maldito que se cree musculoso ja, ojalá y se muera no es justo, etc."- cosa que Gohan puso nervioso.

-"Ya cállense!"- hablo el profesor algo molesto por la actitud de sus alumno-"puede seguir joven son"- le hablo tranquilo ya que vio su cara y sabía que el no tenía la culpa

-"eh... si, bueno mi nombre es Son Gohan y espero llevarnos bien je je je"- hablo nervioso Gohan

-" _Son Gohan parece que he escuchado ese nombre antes pero no solo puede ser una coincidencia_ "- pensó la misma joven que con la que chocó Gohan hace minutos atrás.

-"bueno joven Son tome acierto a la banca del fondo junto a la ventana"- le hablo el profesor señalándole el asiento a Gohan.

-"si profesor"- le dijo a un nervioso Gohan y como iba caminando entre las filas los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y Gohan con su oído bien entrenado podía oír los piropos de las chichas y las amenazas de muerte por parte de los chicos y cuñado se sentó –"a esto lo llamo no llamar la atención genial bueno solo hay que esperar hasta el receso"- pensó Gohan.

-"ara ara así son los primeros días de los que llegan aquí por primera vez"- le hablo una voz y la vez sintió una cálida mano en su espalda que lo hacía reconfortarse

-" siempre son así"- respondió Gohan a un con la cabeza entre sus brazos para no dejar ver su vergüenza.

-" si así es no te preocupes, por cierto mi nombre es Himejima Akeno"- le respondió Akeno extendiendo su mano hacia un Gohan aún avergonzado

-"un gusto Akeno mi nombre es Son Gohan"- le correspondió el saludo dejando su vergüenza a un lado y sorprenderse que fue la misma joven que con la que chocó antes de ir con la secretaria-"yo eh... lo siento cuando te tire no me fijé"- le respondió Gohan algo nervioso y con una sonrisa al estilo Son

-" no tienes que preocuparte Gohan-san también fue culpa mía al no fijarme si venía alguien"- le respondió Akeno a Gohan con una voz suave

Y así fueron las primeras clases de Gohan que para el no era nada difícil pero también unas cosas se le hacía interesante como la historia de ese mundo y su geografía y culturas

-" _cuando tenga tiempo veré este mundo_ "- pensó Gohan mientras estaba en la clase de matemáticas

-"Bueno jóvenes de tarea resuelvan la página 23 de su libro nos vemos"- hablo el profesor antes de retirarse

-" _que hambre tengo que bueno que traje mi almuerzo ahora iré a un lugar donde nadie me vea_ "- pensó para si mismo y antes de irse vio que nadie lo seguía y salió del salón y se fue ya que Akeno salió primero.

Ya fuera Gohan se dirigía a buscar en lugar donde comer y que ninguna chica los molestase hasta que vio un grupo de chicos y uno se le hizo familiar hasta que se acerco

-"issei?!"- hablo Gohan algo dudoso mientras se acercaba al grupo de chicos

-"eh.. esa voz Gohan-san?!"- hablo algo exaltado issei cuando vio al chico con quien había chocado varios días atrás-"estudias aquí Gohan-san?"- preguntó al ver Gohan acercase a ellos

-"si apenas llegue jejejejeje no sabía que también estudiabas aquí"-respondió Gohan rascándose la parte posterior de su cabeza

-"issei lo conoces"-hablo un chico de lentes con cabello negro

-" si lo conozco cuando le enseñe la ciudad hace una semana más o menos"- hablo el castaño algo dudoso

-"issei maldito traidor"- hablo otro con lágrimas en sus ojos al estilo anime y pelón

-"eeeh..."- fue lo único que dijo iseei confundido

-"el es Son Gohan el cual llegó hoy y todas las chicas ya saben de el"-respondió molesto el chico con lentes

Solo un ruido los saco de su platica y cuando vieron fue Gohan el cual se había dado una palmada en el rostro y estaba algo molesto

-"genial lo primero que me dicen no llames la atención y es lo primero que hago"-hablo Gohan molesto aún con la palma en su mano-"issei hablamos luego ahorita necesito estar solo"- dijo Gohan que sin esperar respuestas se marchó

-"eh.. si claro"-hablo issei algo confundido y apenado por haber hecho pasar a Gohan por esta situación.

Mientras Gohan caminaba molesto por la información que había obtenido por qué si algo que le dijeron su madre y bulma es no llamar la atención.

-" _bien Gohan bien lo que tienes que hacer es no llamar la atención y es lo primero qué haces bien_ "- pensó molesto Gohan

Gohan había caminado hasta llegar a un edificio y se sentó pero antes se acerco a una roca pero no se fijo que además que estaban escritas promesas de amor y que alguien lo vigilaba

-"MALDICION!"- gritó Gohan dándole un golpe a la roca haciéndola añicos –"lo único que tenía que hacer era no llamar la atención y es lo primero que hago, mi madre y la señorita bulma estarían decepcionadas de mi"- hablo Gohan sacudiéndose la mano del polvo y las piedras pequeñas después de limpiarse se dispuso a comer.

En el viejo edificio una joven de pelo carmesí estaba impresionada al ver cómo Gohan había destruido esa roca de gran tamaño

-"wow destruyo la piedra sin ninguna dificultad"- hablo Rias impresionada e impactará de la fuerza de Gohan-"como dijiste que se llama Akeno"-le hablo Rías a Akeno.

-"su nombre es Son Gohan presidenta"- le respondió Akeno con una sonrisa.

-"Akeno su nombre se me hace familiar como si hace tiempo lo hubiera conocido pero el recuerdo es vago"- dijo Rias mientras se dirigía a un sillón que había en ese cuarto.

-"igual a mi presidenta pero como usted dice el recuerdo es vago, además Son

Gohan es mi compañero de salón"- le respondió Akeno la cual estaba tomando una taza de té

-"bien Akeno quiero que lo vigiles y también dile a koneko que vigilen también a hyoudo issei"- le dijo Rías a Akeno la cual solo había asentido con la cabeza.

Después de receso se podía ver a un Gohan molesto por lo que había pasado tanto así que ni siquiera issei se le acercó por respetar su privacidad.

Ya habían acabado las clases y Gohan se dirigía a su departamento el cual Azazel le había dado pero no antes pasó por algo de comer

-"bien ya llevo algo para cenar"- habló para si mismo Gohan el cual llevaba 12 charolas de comida 8 bebidas de sabores y se dirigió a su departamento

Llegando al hotel y dirigirse a su departamento, Gohan abrió la puerta dejo las bolsas en la cocina y su mochila en la mesa de la sala y lo primero que hizo fue resolver toda su tarea a un que no era difícil a Gohan también le frustraba esto.

Después de 10min acabo su tarea fue a la cocina y se dispuso a calentar lo que había traído para comer

-"vaya mi primer día y toda la escuela me conoce, pero lo que me inquieta un poco es que Akeno tenía un poder elevado al de un humano normal y no solo eso parece que habían otras presencias e issei que al parecer no sabe nada de su poder"- habló Gohan para si mismo mientras comía

-"bueno que más da cuando venga Azazel le diré esto"-pensó Gohan al darle menos importancia a eso y se dispuso a comer, después a bañarse y al ultimo lo que quedaba de la tarde se dispuso a entrenar para después bañarse y dormir.

 **Mundo DBZ**

-"papa como crees que se encuentre Gohan en ese mundo"- habló el pequeño Goten que iba en los hombros de su padre después de pescar un gran pez para cenar

-"no lo sé Goten pero ten por seguro que tu hermano es muy fuerte y si se enoja puede con cualquier enemigo"- le respondió Goku a su hijo menor mientras se dirigían a su casa

-"MILK! Ya llegamos"- Goku había llamado a Milk la estaba adentro de la casa

-"que bien que ya llegaron Goku, Goten bien vamos a comeré Goten después de comer tienes que entrenar y después estudiar para que puedas tanto defender a la tierra junto a tu padre como ser un buen emprendedor ok"- le hablo Milk a su hijo menor el cual solo asintió por qué después de que Gohan se fuera ella sabía que la tierra necesitaba a otro que la defendiera.

-"bueno vamos a comer que me estoy muriendo de hambre Jajajaja"- habló Goku con su típica sonrisa mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-"si igual yo a Jajajaja"- habló también el pequeño Goten imitando los mismos gestos que su padre

-"bien vamos a comer jejejeje-"hablo milk con una cálida sonrisa mientras accedían a su casa –"Goku me preguntaba de por que no le preguntamos a las esferas del dragón si le podemos hacer un tipo de portal para irlo a ver o enviarle unas cosas a Gohan para que entrene y se acuerde de nosotros"-hablo milk un poco desanimada al saber donde se encontraba su hijo.

-" tienes razón pero las esferas estarán listas aproximadamente 2 semanas"- le respondió Goku a su esposa la cual solo asintió.

Y así pasaron la tarde la familia Son y también deseando por el bien de Gohan.

 **Mundo DxD**

2 semanas han pasado para Gohan se levantaba temprano hace su rutina la cuál era: hacer ejercicio, ducharse, ponerse el uniforme de la escuela, cepillarse los dientes e irse al colegio.

En sus clases no eran la gran cosa para Gohan ya que unas eran parecidas en las que si le costaba trabajo no mucho era historia y geografía pero nada que no lo pudiera resolver.

-"y jóvenes investiguen sobre..."- les dijo su profesor de química a sus alumnos antes de irse

-" valla pensé que serían un poco más complicadas a las de mi mundo pero veo que no"- habló para si mismo en casi susurro

-"más complicadas Gohan-san?"- le llamó la atención la joven que se sentaba a su lado

-"eh... si Akeno-san pero veo que no jejejeje"- respondió nervioso Gohan dejando confundía a Akeno pero ella si pudo escuchar lo que había dicho Gohan

-"su mundo?... hasta ahorita que me doy cuenta siento que el emana una energía pequeña pero algo superior a un humano promedio"- pensaba Akeno

-"bueno iré a comer"- se levantó Gohan pero apuntó de retirarse del salón

-"que descortés de tu parte Gohan-san por qué no me hablaste para acompañarte"- le hablo un poco molesta y con un puchero en su cara

-"perdón jejejeje pero te quedaste pensado algo importante y no quise molestarte"- le hablo aún nervioso con una sonrisa al estilo Son

-" vaya Gohan-san eres muy amable"- le respondió con una sonrisa sincera Akeno

 **N.A: aquí Gohan y Akeno no saben que ellos se conocían casi como issei e Irina ʕ⁎̯͡⁎ʔ༄**

-" si no hay problema"- habló Gohan ya sin estar nervioso.

Gohan bajo con Akeno a una parte donde el usualmente va a comer para que nadie sepa de su apetito monstruoso

-"Akeno-san te puedo pedir un favor"- le hablo Gohan la cual solo asintió con la cabeza

-"solo quiero que lo que vas a ver lo mantengas en secreto jejejejeje"- habló nervioso Gohan y Akeno solo quedo confundida que es lo que iba a ver

Después de caminar y llegar a el lugar donde Gohan sentaba a comer y lugar había arbustos y claro pequeño que se veía solitario ella solo pensaba por qué Gohan comía aquí y no con los demás alumnos

-"bien vamos a comer"- habló Gohan sacando demasiada comida mientras Akeno solo sacaba un pequeño topper de comida

-"todo eso te lo vas a comer?"- habló desconcertada Akeno y Gohan asintió con una sonrisa-"entonces esto es el secreto que quieres que guarde verdad"- volvió a hablar Akeno a un sorprendida

-"si esto es algo de familia"- diciendo lo último con un poco de tristeza al recordar a todos en su mundo y mirar al suelo

-"yo eh...lo siento"- trato de disculparse Akeno por haberle hecho recordar eso

-"no te preocupes Akeno-san no tienes la culpa de nada, bueno vamos a comer"- y como si no hubiera un mañana Gohan empezó a comer todo sacando una leve risa de Akeno

Y así pasó el receso y las demás clases cosas para que Gohan no eran difíciles pero si fastidiosa ya que como todo alumno también se aburre.

Así pasaron las horas hasta la hora de la salida

Se podía ver a un Gohan caminando en la calle pero este en vez de dirigirse a su departamento se dirigía a una montaña para entrenar por qué era viernes y mañana no tenía escuela, además el sabía que alguien lo estaba siguiendo desde hace semanas pero no le presto importancia ya que después de estar en la academia sabía que lo seguían

-" _a donde te diriges Gohan-san_?"- se preguntaba Akeno que seguía a Gohan al bosque y ella estaba detrás de un árbol

Después de caminar por casi 15 min con un Gohan que era seguido por Akeno hasta que se detiene en seco

-"ya puedes salir...Akeno-san"-le hablo en un tono de voz serio y una cara de molestia

-" _como lo supo_ "- se preguntó asustada por su tono de voz que le había hablado Gohan

-"llevas más de 2 semanas siguiéndome y siento que es hora que me digas que es lo que quieres"-le dijo Gohan tomando una pose de pelea

Akeno cuando vio eso salió temblando ya que aparte de ver a Gohan como un buen chico ahora estaba ante un molesto Gohan pero el tenía miraba fijamente otro lugar

-"yo... Gohan..."- hablaba nerviosa Akeno y con lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos

Gohan estaba aún en su pose de pelea y en un segundo se lanzó hacia Akeno pero cambio la dirección de su golpe cambio hacia un demonio renegado que estaba atrás de ella, mientras que Akeno estaba en el suelo esperando el golpe y cuando vio que Gohan tenía el brazo cubierto de sangre y atravesando el cuerpo del demonio

-"ug...maldito... humano como supiste que estaba detrás de ella...ug"-se quejaba el demonio con el brazo de Gohan aún atravesando su cuerpo

-"mmmm eso es fácil pero no te lo diré"-decía Gohan con una sonrisa en su cara y sacando su brazo todo ensangrentado

-eres un... ugh maldito todo hubiera salido bien si no te hubieras interpuesto"- le hablo el demonio ahora tirado en el suelo en completa agonía

Mientras Akeno estaba en el suelo en shock por lo que había pasado ella pensaba que Gohan la atacaría pero lo que hizo fue defenderla de un demonio renegado que ella no sabía que estaba detrás de ella.

-" si pero eso no ocurrió,"- le respondió Gohan y cambiando su tono a un más serio estiró su mano –" ahora desaparece HA!"- le disparo una bola de ki al demonio para acabar con el definitivamente y después se le acercó a Akeno a ver cómo estaba.

-"Akeno-san estás bien"- le hablo Gohan a una pobre Akeno aún en shock

-"eh?!"-salió de su estado de shock-"por favor no me hagas daño me encargaron vigilante por favor no me hagas daño Gohan-san...por favor"- volvió hablar Akeno pero esta vez se estaba protegiendo con sus brazos mientras estaba recargada en un árbol asustada.

-" _creo que no fue necesario actuar así_ "- pensó Gohan arrepentido y se sentía un estúpido por haber hecho llorar a una mujer, -" si mi padre y madre o Goten hubieran visto eso seguro me odiarían"- se dijo así mismo Gohan con más arrepentimiento

-"Akeno-san"- le hablo Gohan –"yo en verdad lo siento no quise hacerte eso pero tuve que actuar así por favor perdóname no quería hacerte llorar... fui un estúpido la hacerte eso"- le dijo Gohan abrazando y diciendo eso casi en un susurro cosa que sorprendió mucho a Akeno por la forma de ser de Gohan de ser a un muchacho amable pasó a ser un asesino sin sentimientos

-"Gohan-san"-habló Akeno correspondiendo el abrazo del semi-saiyajin-" por que actuaste así y la forma de… por que"-le decía akeno aún llorando y dándole leve golpes al pecho de Gohan

Mientras que Gohan el se sentía peor que basura humana por qué el nunca había hecho llorar a una mujer así el prácticamente no sabía que decir y solo se dejaba pegar por Akeno.

-"Akeno... yo de nuevo lo siento no fue la manera de atraer ese monstruo... solo no le digas a nadie de esto y si quieres puedes odiarme"- le hablo Gohan a Akeno, ella sabía que Gohan la había defendido pero la forma de actuar no fue la correcta.

-"Gohan-san"- decía impresionada Akeno mientras veía a Gohan directo a la cara y podía ver cómo esa sonrisa que el siempre le mostraba y la amabilidad eran remplazadas por una cara de culpa y miedo ya que el jamás se había comportado así

-"bueno Akeno-san será mejor que cada quien se valla a sus casas y espero me perdones como actúe en verdad lo siento"- le dijo Gohan con una sonrisa falsa y tristeza en sus palabras.

-"está bien Gohan-san pero podrían o decir nada de lo qué pasó aquí por favor "- le decía algo apenada ya que por lo que acaba de pasar para pedir ese favor es como algo lógico ya que nadie les creería a ambos chicos.

Gohan antes de responder se pudo escuchar un fuerte rayo no muy lejos de ahí cosa que saco del trance a ambos jóvenes.

-"la ciudad está muy lejos de aquí será mejor buscar una cabaña y esperar que la tormenta pase"- le dijo Gohan tomando de la mano a Akeno y corriendo a dirección de una cabaña que no muy estaba lejos pero tampoco muy cerca de ellos [la distancias de la cabaña es como unas 6 calles más o menos XD].

Una vez llegando a la cabaña Gohan y Akeno todos mojados esperaron a que la lluvia bajara pero al ver que cada minuto la tormenta se hacía más fuerte tendría que hacer fuego para que no se enfermaran y en el caso de Gohan no muera ya que al ser saiyajin una gripe común lo afecta demasiado o lo mata.

-"genial se ve que tendremos que pasar la noche aquí y para empeorar las cosas no hay señal para llamar a alguien"- hablaba Gohan mirando la lluvia-"Akeno espera aquí iré a ver qué hay en la cabaña si hay algo para hacer fuego"- le hablo Gohan mientras se adentraba a la cabaña en busca de leña para hacer fuego.

Después de unos minutos Gohan regreso la cabaña no era muy grande pero encontró algo de madera para hacer fuego.

–"bien ya está decía"- después de hacer fuego y usando el ki pero se la ingenio para que Akeno solo observará como si hiciera fuego a modo de supervivencia.

Después de que Gohan hiciera la fogata hubo un silencio incómodo ambos jóvenes aún seguían mojados y se podía ver lo que era la playera interior de color blanco de Gohan y el sostén de color negro de Akeno, cosa que cuando vio Gohan se puso como un tomate o tal vez más

-"Akeno por qué me estabas siguiendo estas dos semanas"-habló Gohan a un apenado por lo que había visto pero vio que Akeno no para de temblar de frío

El se acercó y vio que a un cerca de la fogata ella estaba fría a ese paso podía tener hipotermia.

-"Akeno será mejor que te quites la parte de arriba"- le decía Gohan a un rojo como un tomate .

Ella solo asintió y se fue quitando la blusa del uniforme quedando con solo el sostén y Gohan para evitar estar avergonzándose más vio unas toallas y se las dio para que se cubriera, después Gohan se quitó toda su ropa quedando en solo calzoncillos pero dejando ver su cuerpo y cicatrices que tenía en su cuerpo.

Una cicatriz que remarcaba fue la de su brazo izquierdo ya que al pelear con broly al recibir un ataque de energía y Akeno también se quitó todo lo mojado para no sufrir hipotermia pero también se había envuelto con una toalla y sentada a lado de la fogata.

-"bueno ahora si me podrás decir por qué me estabas siguiendo por estas dos semanas"- habló Gohan a un mirando la fogata mientras se calentaba.

-"eh...bueno"- decía Akeno nerviosa ya que se le había olvidado que Gohan le había descubierto desde 2 semanas-"yo...solo quería saber cómo fue que destruiste esa roca que estaba frente al viejo edificio?"-le preguntó Akeno algo nerviosa

-"QUE?! Tu viste ese día lo que hice"- decía algo exaltado Gohan por qué fue descubierto ese día.

-"si...por eso te seguía por qué esa roca no la puede destruir un humano cualquiera además te hubieras destrozado la mano cosa que no pasó"- le decía Akeno mirando a la fogata con una mirada perdida en el fuego.

-"con que eso era...mmm"-habló Gohan usando sus brazos recargándose hacia atrás y mirando el techo de la cabaña –" _Y AHORA QUE HAGO NO PUEDO DECIR NADA DE MIS PODERES VAMOS GOHAN PIENSA_ "- pensó Gohan desesperado hasta que

-"además aun que actuaste de esa manera me preguntaba qué fue eso que lanzaste de tu mano... esa como bola amarilla y blanca"- le hablo a Gohan sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-"eso...eh...pues"-trataba de hablar Gohan con una mano en su nuca y Akeno lo observaba con una mirada confundida.

-"Akeno-san sabes guardar secretos"-habló Gohan algo nervioso y recibió un asentimiento por parte de la chica.

Y así Gohan solo le hablo lo que era el ki no reveló nada solo dijo que con el podías lanzar esferas, aumentar tu fuerza, defensa, sentir presencias de cualquier ser y volar cosa que los dos últimos llamó la atención de Akeno

-"volar con alas o sin ellas y sentir presencias como?"- le hablo con los ojos bien abiertos y acercándose un poco a Gohan cosa que lo puso nervioso

-"eh... bueno es algo difícil de explicar... como te lo enseño, ya se lo de sentir presencias es como lo qué pasó hace unas horas y lo de volar te lo mostraré cuando pase la lluvia te parece"-le respondió Gohan con una sonrisa al estilo Son

-"Está bien Gohan-san"- le respondió Akeno con una sonrisa tierna

-"una cosa más Akeno-san cuando te descubrí y después pasó eso con esa bestia me dijiste que te habían mandado a vigilarme ¿por qué? Solo fue por qué destruí esa piedra"- habló Gohan dejando a Akeno cosa que se sorprendió.

Ya que se acordó que por el miedo qué pasó al ver a Gohan así sin querer ella mencionó que lo habían mandado a vigilar por eso y por algo similar que tenía.

-"eh... yo dije eso"- respondió Akeno con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca

 **MUNDO DBZ**

Todos los amigos y familiares de Gohan estaban reunidos en el templo dende con las esferas del dragón reunidas y con los objetos que le iban a mandar a Gohan

Bulma le regalaría una máquina de gravedad y un estuche de cápsulas para que guardara todo lo que quisiera aún que una tenía mucho dinero.

Vegeta le regalaría trajes de saiyajin el modelo que siempre usa y el otro fue el que llego a la tierra.

Piccolo le regalaría trajes de entrenamiento que variaban de diferentes pesos

El maestro Karim le regalaría un bote de semillas del ermitaño pero con la peculiaridad que estás te podían recuperar de enfermedades y cosas por el estilo, y así hasta llegar a lo que fue la familia Son.

Goku le regalaría la nube voladora con la peculiaridad de que ya todos puedes subir a ella y el báculo sagrado y unos trajes parecidos a los que el usa.

Milk en vez de regalarle libros le mandaría una copia de el álbum de fotos que tenía y una copia de la esfera del dragón de 4 estrellas.

El pequeño goten lo que le regalaría fue una foto de el con su dragón Ikaru ya mejor de salud.

Y a último momento cosa que sorprendió a todos fue la aparición del supremo Kai que le dio una espada Z en conmemoración de haber puesto su vida en peligro para la salvación del universo.

-"bien ya está todo... ahora SAL DE AHÍ SHEN-LONG Y CUMPLE CON MIS DESEOS"- habló Goku y por último invocando a Shen-long

Y el cielo se oscureció y de las esferas salió el imponente dios dragón de la tierra

-"VAMOS DÍGANME SUS DESEOS NO IMPORTA CUÁLES SEAN SOLO LES CUMPLIRÉ DOS DESEOS"- habló el imponente Shen-long

-"Shen-Long puedes comunicarnos con mi hijo Son Gohan"- le hablo Goku al dios dragón

-"NO PUEDO COMUNICARME CON TU HIJO LLAMADO SON GOHAN YA QUE EL ESTÁ OCUPADO CON UNA JOVEN DE SU EDAD"- habló el dios dragón dejando a todos menos a goten y trunks confundidos y también ahí se encontraba videl que escucho todo lo que dijo dejándola un poco deprimida.

-"ok eso fue...no se que decir"- habló Goku algo extrañado-"Bien, Shen-Long queremos saber si puedes enviar estos donde vive mi hijo"- habló Goku ya repuesto después de haber escuchado eso

-"ESE DESO NO ES MUY FÁCIL PERO TAMPOCO IMPOSIBLE PERO SE LOS CONCEDERE"- les dijo SHENLONG y sus ojos se pusieron a brillar de un intenso color rojo

-"YA LES CONCEDÍ SU PRIMER DESEO VAMOS PIDAN SU SEGUNDO DESEO"-le hablo Shen-Long

-"Shen-long puedes crear una forma de ir del mundo donde está mi hijo o mínimo comunicarnos con el sin estarte molestando con eso"-habló milk son un tono asustada ya que ella nunca había dirigido su palabra a Shen-long

-"SI PUEDO CREAR UNA FORMA DE IR A SU MUNDO PERO ESO COSTARÍA LOS DOS DESEOS"- les informó el dragón cosa que a todos los puso algo deprimidos-"PERO SI PUEDO CREAR UN OBJETO PARA QUE PUEDAN VER Y HABLAR CON EL JOVEN LLAMADO SON GOHAN"- le volvió a hablar el dragón cosa que los emociono bastante

-"BIEN SHEN-LONG QUIERO QUE CUMPLAS ESE DESEO DE CREAR EL OBJETO PARA COMUNICARNOS CON MI HIJO"- habló Goku al imponente dragón

-"ESTÁ BIEN LES CONCEDERÉ SU DESEO"- les hablo Shen-Long y como sucedió sus ojos se pusieron de un color carmesí y enfrente de ellos estaba el objeto con el cual podían hablar con Gohan [ es una laptop cualquiera con la diferencia de que puedes hablar por dimensiones XD]

-"SE HAN CUMPLIDO SUS DESEOS ME RETIRO"- le dijo Shen-Long antes de desaparecer y dispersar las esferas por toda la tierra

-"bueno ahora solo hay que esperar que Gohan vea todo lo que le dimos y que lea la carta para que sepa eso"- le dijo piccolo a todos recibiendo el asentimiento de todos

-"bueno ahora con su permiso"- habló krilin retirándose con el maestro Roshi a la Kame House

Y así fueron cada quien a sus casa y la familia Son se llevaría la laptop para hablar con Gohan

 **Mundo DxD**

-" si Akeno-san tu dijiste eso"-le respondió Gohan algo confundido

-" ara...mira Gohan-san ya quito la lluvia ahora me enseñarás eso de volar"- le hablo Akeno aliviada de que la lluvia se había quitado ya

-" tal vez mañana además creo qué hay que dormir ya que se hizo de noche y aún nuestros uniformes no se han secado"- decía Gohan mostrando lo que era toda su espalda bien formada y llena de cicatrices cosa que le llamó la atención a Akeno pero no dijo nada

-"bueno Akeno-san toma encontré esto"- le decía Gohan dandole un saco de dormir a Akeno para que durmiera

-"gracias Gohan-san, bueno que descanses"- le dijo antes de meterse en el saco de dormir

-"si Akeno-san descansa"- le respondió antes de quedarse dormido Gohan

Al día siguiente el solo estaba entrando por una de las ventanas de esa cabaña en la montaña, y el primero en "despertarse" fue Akeno ya que a ella le dio directo la luz

-"ara... ya es de día, no no quiero levantarme tengo sueño además es fin de semana "- decía Akeno mientras se daba la vuelta para que la luz del sol no le diera en la cara y así se siguió hasta que el sol iluminó toda la cabaña y despertó a ambos jóvenes

-"mmm"- bostezaron ambos jóvenes que ya se estaban levantando definitivamente sin quejas de ninguno de los dos

-"buenos días Akeno-san"- decía Gohan frotándose los ojos y a un con un poco de sueño

-"buenos días Gohan-san"- Akeno hacía el mismo ademán de Gohan

-"bien iré a ver si nuestra ropa está seca lo único bueno que hoy es fin de semana y no tenemos que preocuparnos por el instituto"- decía Gohan relajado por ese punto además ya que su ropa estaba seca

-"en eso tiene razón Gohan-san, y por cierto si me ensañara esas técnicas de volar y sentir las presencias?"- le preguntó Akeno a Gohan cosa que a el se le había olvidado

-"ah eso... jejeje se me había olvidado"- respondió nervioso Gohan-"pero antes de eso vamos a buscar algo de comida es que me estoy muriendo de hambre"-dijo Gohan rascándose el estomago.

Después de varios minutos y mucha comida devorada los dos jóvenes estaban viendo el cielo ya que estaban relajados como si nada de ayer hubiera ocurrido.

-"Gohan-san por qué venias a las montañas?"- le preguntó Akeno aún tumbada en el césped mirando el bello cielo con una cuántas nubes blancas por ahí

-"solo venía a entrenar nada más"- contestó Gohan haciendo lo mismo

-"apenas que recuerdo tu me ibas a enseñar algo sobre volar y sentir las presencias"- se levantó de golpe y señalando a Gohan el cual solo le caía una gota de sudor por qué pensó que se le había olvidado eso.

-"está bien voy a enseñarte esas técnicas pero quedamos en un acuerdo, que nada de lo veras se lo dirás a alguien entendido?"- le mencionó y por lo cual ella acepto.

-"bien como ya te había que el ki es la energía que todos tenemos en nuestro interior"- comentó Gohan dejando confundía a Akeno

-"esto puede sonar gracioso y ridiculo pero me podrías explicar que es el ki de nuevo jejeje?"- le dijo Akeno a Gohan algo apenada pero con una sonrisa en su rostro cosa que a Gohan no le molesto.

Y así por varios minutos Gohan explicó todo lo del ki de nuevo pero más a detalle para que no dejará confundida a Akeno.

-"bueno y ahora te enseñare del como puedo volar sin alas"- habló Gohan y elevándose poco a poco hasta quedar a metros del suelo cosa que sorprendió a Akeno ya que no se lo podía creer.

Ella estaba a casi nada de sacar sus alas pero se acordó de que Gohan pensaba de que ella era 100% humana y no un demonio, ángel, ángel caído o un híbrido.

-"Eso es sorpréndete Gohan-san yo también puedo hacer eso"- le gritó Akeno para que la pudiera escuchar y en ese momento Gohan descendió para poder hablar con ella

[Aquí será el mismo entrenamiento que Gohan le enseñó a videl y goten]

-"Si yo digo que si, pero el problema el entrenamiento ya que es algo tedioso, algo pesado y el lugar no me preocupo por qué aquí donde estamos es un buen lugar"- le hablo Gohan mirando el lugar de donde estaban y si accedía la entrenaría como a videl y goten.

-"SI mientras pueda hacer eso de volar me facilitará mucho las cosas"- le respondió dándole un abrazo el cual dejo con un leve rojo a ambos muchachos

-"esta...bien Akeno-san", cuando quieres comenzar"-le respondió algo apenado pero no mencionó nada sobre el abrazo

-"se puede hoy mismo"- le respondió con una gran sonrisa pero se dio cuanta que lo tenía abarató todo es lapso de tiempo y se separó de el un poco más roja-"yo lo siento no quiero a hacer eso"- le menciono tapándose la cara con sus manos

-"no hay problema Akeno-san, bueno y ahora tienes que concentrarte en tu ki..."- y así Gohan le explicó la forma de usar el ki pero como ella se le hacía un poco difícil ocupar el ki.

 **En el edifico del club del ocultismo**

-"Saben algo de Akeno"- les pregunto Rias a kiba y koneko algo molesta y preocupada por su amigo y Reyna ya que sabía que podía defenderse pero al ser parte de su clan era prioridad que estuviera bien

-"no presidenta no hemos sabido nada"- le respondió Kiba también preocupado por su compañera de equipo y de escuela

-"la última vez la vi que estaba siguiendo a ese nuevo alumno que se inscribió, a unas montañas se dirigían ambos"- hablo ahora koneko que de igual manera estaba preocupada por su sempai

-"Gohan..."- habló ya que ella le había dado la orden de seguirlo.

-"dijo algo presidenta"- le preguntó Kiba por haber escuchado el nombre

-"Akeno tenía la orden de seguir a Gohan por qué el fue quien destruyo la roca que estaba aquí enfrente del club"- le respondió Rias a su caballero con un dedo en la barbilla

-"ESPERE QUE, EL FUE QUIEN DESTRUYO ESA ROCA"- gritaron al unísono ambos jóvenes

-si el fue"- les respondió a sus discípulos sin impresionarse

-"pero como"- volvieron a preguntar

Y así Rías les explico todo lo que había ocurrido ese día y comprendieron por qué le había dicho que lo vigilase.

-"Presidenta por qué no le marca a Akeno-sempai"- le sugirió koneko a Rías

-"buena idea, pero el las montañas no hay señal así que no serviría de nada"- le contestó a su torre-" lo único que queda será esperar"- Hablo Rías sentada en su escritorio

 **De vuelta en el bosque:**

Después de 1 hora y media Akeno pudo concentrar el ki y estaba algo agotada por qué era una nueva energía para ella.

-"eso fue agotador"- comentó Akeno con algo de sudor bajando por su frente

-"si la primera vez si es agotador, pero valdrá la pena ya que sabrás usar sus técnicas del ki"- habló Gohan que estaba observando la esfera de ki que por cierto era un poco más grande que la vez que lo hizo con videl

-"y ahora que sigue Gohan-san?"- le preguntó Akeno a Gohan.

-"lo único que queda es enseñarte las técnicas y que las perfecciones por ti misma"- respondió Gohan con un dedo en su barbilla

-" y si mejor me entrenas tu Gohan, ya que apenas soy nueva en esto del ki"- le propuso Akeno con una sonrisa y además sabía que si dominaba perfectamente el ki y lo mantendría en secreto sus poderes aumentarían drásticamente para así ayudar a su compañeros del club.

-"creo que tienes razón, bien vamos a iniciar el entrenamiento pero solo quiero decirte que si estás de acuerdo que todos los días entrenemos aquí después de clases, te parece? "- le preguntó Gohan y recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de ella.

Y así Gohan paso toda tarde entrenando a Akeno en el uso del ki e inconsciente mente las artes marciales y del ki de como hacer por primero las esferas de ki y sentir levemente las presencias de los seres vivos hasta que se hizo tarde.

-"Bien akeno-san eso es todo por hoy y viendo como estamos aquí y hay una cabaña nos quedaremos a dormir mañana volveremos a entrenar pero será menor tiempo para volver a al ciudad e ir a nuestras casas"- le dijo Gohan a akeno y ambos estaban estaban cansados. Gohan por hacer una rutina estricta de entrenamiento y akeno en el control de ki y artes marciales.

-" _esto es cansado pero con esto sabré mas de el_ "- pensó para si misma Akeno

-"bueno vamos a comer que me estoy muriendo de hambre"- hablo Gohan sacando de sus pensamientos akeno y con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca por que sabe ahora del apetito monstruoso de Gohan

-"esta bien Gohan vamos a comer jejejeje"- respondió con una risa nerviosa

Después de meterse en la cabaña y pescar unos peces en el rio y recolectar fruta se dispusieron a darse un baño [si la cabaña tiene un baño] y tomando turno para bañarse y después dormir en los sacos de acampar

Ya pasando la noche ese día iban a entrenar solo medio día ya que se tenían que ir a sus casas para mañana ir a la escuela, Akeno se le dificultaba concentrar y mantener el pero en artes marciales era donde avanzaba un poco más rápido, pero no al grado de ya dar golpes fuertes si no de saber detenerlos desde varios puntos.

Después de entrenar ambos jóvenes se fueron al camino por donde habían llegado para dirigirse a la ciudad, y en el transcurso del camino ninguno hablo pero en sus mentes era otra cosa.

-" _ahora que recuerdo por qué no usaron las esferas del dragón de namek, se supone que son más poderosas que las de la tierra... que más da, además quiero ver cómo es este mundo_ "- pensó Gohan con una sonrisa en su cara

-" _le prometí a Gohan-san no decir nada del ki pero también tengo que decirle algo a la presidenta, bueno ya veré qué decirle jejeje_ "- Akeno pensó un poco más preocupada que Gohan

Y así siguieron caminado hasta llegar a un punto donde ambos chicos se tenían caminos separados para dirigirse a sus casas

Gohan una vez llegando al hotel e ir al ascensor que lo llevaría al piso donde está su departamento y al abrir su puerta se llevó una grata sonrisa al ver cosas de su mundo, como dogi de su padre y del señor piccolo, los atiendo saiyajin, la espada Z cosa que le impresionó, un álbum de fotografías de el y lo que le impresionó fue la computadora que venía pero al leer la nota una lagrima recorrió su rostro ya que a al leerla sabía que podía hablar con sus amigos y familiares.

 **N.A: cosa que no mencione el el prólogo aparte de sus collares que Gohan y Akeno se habían regalado, también se habían tomado unas fotografías y cada quien tenía su respectiva copia bueno aclaró esto sigamos ʕ⁎̯͡⁎ʔ༄**

En la casa de Akeno ella había llegado y se dirigió a su cuarto y se sentó en su cama y en su mesa de noche abrió el cajón que tenía y vio la tela con la impresión del collar de aquel amigo de hace 6 años que solo pensaba una cosa

-" nos volveremos a ver"- dijo con un tono triste la pelinegro apretando la imagen.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí el episodio de hoy y me estaré publicando cad días ya que tengo escribir y corregir y esas cosas XD eso aclarado nos vemos en el siguiente episodio**

 **Aquí respuestas a lo que serán los caps:**

 **Esta vez no y la verdad perdón por la ausencia pero no he tenido tiempo gracias y es por eso que tardaré en subir un poco los caps**

 **Con esto terminado me despido adiós. ヽ(^o^)**


End file.
